Slendy
by ArashiKira
Summary: Clair is saved one night, but the roles of hero and villain are not the usual ones... Now she has gained the interest of a supernatural being. But who is he? What does he want?
1. Chapter 1

**Slendy Chapter 1 Introductions**

Everything...my whole life...it all changed on that one night. That one night... The night I almost died. But I didn't die. Him...he saved me. I thought he would kill me afterwards, but he didn't. And now...now what?

My name is Clair. I'm sixteen years old. Average white girl, medium lenght light brown hair, brown eyes. I live with my mom and dad. Speaking of which...this probably wouldn't have happened if it weren't for them.

The sun had just set. It was about seven in the afternoon. My mom noticed that we didn't have any milk. You'd think she would go get it. She would get out of the house and drive the car over to the store a few streets away, but no... "Clair! Can you do me a favor?" I sighed, rolling off my bed. I was almost done with reading this chapter! "Yes mom?" "Could you run to the store to buy more milk?"

I sighed again. What choice did I have? I put my vest on, slipped on my running shoes and walked out the door. This was a good neighborhood most of the time, so it was safe for a teenage girl to walk around here at night. Right..?

I made it to the store after a walk of about twenty minutes. I made my way up to the aisle where the dairy products were and obtained the milk. After an argument with the cashier due to a badly indicated price, I paid, put the milk in the bag and headed off towards home sweet home.

As I walked home, I closed my eyes, listening to the sounds of the fresh night. The crickets were chirping, my footsteps were echoeing off the concrete of the sidewalk, a few cars were rolling by in the distance...everything was nice. So why did I feel so nervous? No, something wasn't right.

I turned the corner of the next street, walking under a lamp post. I froze, inside the circle of light, when I heard a voice. "Hey! You there, beautiful. What are you doing outside so late?" My breathing sped up and I dared to look behind me. Standing there, there was a man. He was in his mid thirties, most likely. Dark hair and a filthy shirt. By the way he was smiling and staggering around, I'd say he was drunk.

"I'm sorry sir, but I have to go." I turned around and started walking away. I sped up when I noticed that he was still following me. His dragging footsteps behind me... He spoke again. "Aw come on baby. Get back over here! Let's talk for a bit." I turned around again. "I said no!"

But I didn't look where I was going as I did so. Next thing I knew, I was sitting on the sidewalk, the wind knocked out of me and my bag of groceries laying in a nearby bush. I hadn't seen the stop sign at the street corner. Before I could get up or even react, a strong hand gripped my hair, pulling me up.

"Ow! Let me go!" I struggled, but the drunk man's grip was too strong. "Hehehe... it's rude to run from people who are trying to have a conversation, you know that?" I gasped when I heard a small clicking sound and saw the blade he was holding against my neck. "I think you need to be taught a lesson." I screwed my eyes shut, grinding my teeth together. _Mom you lazy...Oh this is all your fault! _

Right as I tought I was going to die...I heard a voice. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." It was a male voice, low and strong. What made me shudder was a distinct british accent to it. I opened my eyes and looked at the man that still held me. He was suddently pale...very pale... His eyes were fixated on something behind me.

Finding some loose in his grip, I broke free. I turned around and finally looked upon my savior's face...or...well... a lack of one. I gasped, now staring as the drunk man was. He stood inhumanly tall, about eight feet tall for sure. Dressed in slick black pants and a black sweater. His skin was as pale as snow. What intrigued me the most, and actually scared me by now, was that lack of a face. That feature was burned into my mind. Nothing but a blank, white shape. Only small dips indicated eye sockets. His nose was incredibly fine and his lips were nearly invisible. It was only from his slight snarl that I could tell he had a mouth. And his teeth...they were inhumanly sharp.

In the instant that it took for me to capture the strange man's every detail, the drunk one regained whatever senses he had and grabbed hold of my shoulder, pulling me back towards him. His knife was no longer at my throat, dropped to the ground moments ago. Still, his hold was slowly choking me.

"I...I don't know what this is... but you better go on your way, or else!" The mysterious man took a step forward. The hold around my neck tightened. "Kid! Come on! Halloween was months ago! Quit it!" An other step. The drunk man said nothing more.

What I saw next, both frightened me and gained my curiosity even more. Long black limbs, dark like the night sky, extended from the faceless man's back. They curled a bit in the air. He looked around at them, almost admiring them slowly, before he took an other step. The drunk man threw me to the ground and started to run. I blinked and the other, now most certainly clearly not human, was by his side. Tentacles wrapped around my assailant, who was left speechless, not even screaming. I watched in horror and facination as the man was thrown against the sidewalk, hard. A loud crack echoed through the night and blood slowly stained the sidewalk.

The faceless man leaned over him, letting a tentacle hover over, before he turned back to me. I held my breath, curling up slightly on the ground. I thought he was going to come for me next...

But no, a fine, bony white hand was offered to me. I looked back up into the face of who I now understood was my savior. He seemed...nervous? A slow electrical hum started to build in my ears, almost comforting. I took a deep breath and accepted the help. I noticed that one of his tentacles had fished my bag of groceries out of the bush, handing it back to me.

I stared at the bag, unable to see anything but the tentacle holding it. He seemed to understand this. With his free hand, he took the bag. I looked in awe as the eight black tentacles slowly dissapeared into his back. He presented the bag to me again. I took it this time.

As I looked back to his lack of a face, I noticed a light pink tinge to his otherwise white cheeks. I blinked and blushed as well when I noticed that we were still holding hands. Awkwardly backing away, I stumbled to find a response. "Um...t-thank you. Um...sir..." "Call me Slendy." I shuddered. That accent...

After a few instants of silence, I finally understood what he was waiting for. "Oh, um...my name is Clair." He nodded. "Well then Clair, I'll be seeing you." A lone black tentacle emerged from his back and wrapped around the drunk man. I don't know how he did it, but he vanished. He took the limp body with him too. He had been standing right there and now he was gone. I fell to the ground for the third time, right here in that same spot.

"Slendy..." The name rolled off my tongue rather nicely. I shook my head. I don't even want to think about what he was going to do with that man...that man that I now understood was dead. He was dead...and I was...not. But it would have been the other way around...if not for him. Him. Slendy. He said he'd be seeing me again. I wasn't opposed to that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slendy Chapter 2 Daydreaming at School**

I sat at my usual spot in the cafeteria. I was absent-mindedly stirring my soup. All I could think of was last night. _Slendy..._ My heart started beating faster, but at this point, I would atribute that to the fact I had almost died. The white, blank face...the static in my ears...a hand reached out to me, helping me stand. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. There were also his sharp teeth, those black tentacles and the fact he dissapeared to who knows where with a corpse that I had to keep in mind.

I looked up when a bag was dropped on the table in front of me. I smiled when I saw it was my best friend, Ezekiel, or Zee as I liked to call him. He looked down to me with forest green eyes peeking from under dark strands of hair. His hair was black, straight and went down to his shoulders. He was wearing a green shirt, same color as his eyes, and simple black jeans.

"Hey Clair! So what's up?" He had a bright smile on his face. I raised a brow at this. "Drank enough coffee this morning?" He ran his fingers through his hair, staring at the wall with a content smile. "Yeah. But that doesn't answer my question." I giggled. He was prone to mood swings, which he blamed on quality and quantity of the coffee he drank. However, I was pretty sure he was just bipolar and didn't want to admit it.

I decided to answer his question. "Uhm...yeah I'm fine. Not much happened." He tilted his head to the side, now him raising a brow. We stared at each other silently for an other few seconds before he smirked. "No, I think something happened. So, was it a guy?" I gaped slightly. _How did he know? Was I really that obvious?_

I stuttered. "Uhm..y-yeah. He..he helped me with groceries last night." Zee chuckled a bit. "Your mom forgot to buy milk again?" I sighed. "Yeah..." He turned his gaze back towards me, now avoiding my eyes and his smile slightly less present. "So, what's this guy like?"

I blinked. What could I say? "He...he's tall. I don't really know him. I never met him. I don't even know what his name is. Oh, he's british." The only reason I said I didn't know his name was because I'm pretty sure Slendy wasn't his real name. And if it was, then his parents were kind of unoriginal. Zee chuckled again. "Mhm. Ladies and their foreign men." I pushed his shoulder lightly and resumed eating. Had I even started eating before?

We got up and started walking towards the door. Side by side, we headed over to the other side of school. Zee was part of the drama club and I'd usually walk him over to the auditorium before I'd go do my own things. Gee, girl best friend, long hair, drama club...you'd think he's...not into girls, to put it nicely. I'd think that too, if he wasn't just so obviously into me.

His mood swings and usually grumpy attitude didn't really make him popular among other students. I was one of the few people that didn't really seem to be bothered by it. He wasn't exactly one to make many friends and, frankly, neither was I. We just kind of stuck together, and had been best friends for three years now.

We arrived at the door of the auditorium and parted ways, only giving each other a smile and nod. As I started walking back, turning around, I bumped into Nyla. The african-american girl was one of the popular girls in school. She was also in drama club and an enemy of Zee. "Oh, you having fun with your boyfriend?" I sneered at her. "Zee's not my boyfriend." She put a hand on her hip. "Oh, my bad. It's just you and _Ezekiel _look so close." She said his name like it was the most aweful thing in the world to say. I shook my head at her and walked along.

The rest of the day wasn't exactly much of anything to me. More so because anything the teachers said came into one ear and flew out the other. All I could think of was _Him._ Slendy... He said he'd see me again... But...when? I hadn't noticed that I was doodling in my notebook. I looked down and blinked. I had drawn him. Him, standing there, the light of the lamp post behind him, eight black tentacles stretching from his back, a single white hand held out .

Ok...so maybe it wasn't just the thought that I could have died. I shook my head again. It was just because he saved me. I couldn't like him. I just couldn't. I had only seen him for a few minutes. I didn't know a thing about him. I pulled on my hair. What's wrong with me?!

The bell rang and I joined Zee at the lockers. We walked together back home, mostly in silence. He looked around, his mood still clearly happy. He returned to a cold, straight face before he spoke again. "So, are you expecting to see your mystery man again?" I blushed, looking down. "I...really don't know. Like I said, I don't know who he is. He's probably just some guy on vacation here. He IS british after all..." Zee nodded, looking to me with a sympathetic grin. However, when he turned his head, I noticed that sly victory smile on his face.

_That jerk... he doesn't want me to be interested in an other guy. _The thought made me smirk. We arrived in front of his house. We said our goodbyes and he walked in. In the back, I saw Helen. She was a nice old lady, the one who I always saw at Zee's house. She was his grandmother. Well...he never said she was. I never really asked about it.

I got home and decided to do some research. The idea of a faceless man with tentacles wasn't unfamiliar to me, but where had I heard it? Of course...the Slenderman. Infamous creature of the forest, stalker, master of psychological torture... and a killer. My thoughts went back to the drunk man. He killed him...to do...what? I didn't even want to know.

I closed my computer and laid down in bed. Once again, I was lost in thought. I felt a chill go down my spine. When he said he'd be seeing me again, did he mean to stalk me? Was he going to kill me next? No. No, I don't think he wanted to kill me. I'm not sure what it was, but there was just something about him. I knew he wouldn't kill me. If anything, Zee was likelier to kill _Him_ if they met while he was in a bad mood. I smirked. I tried to imagine, thin little Zee taking on an eigth foot tall inhuman creature, armed with dark tentacles.

I soon drifted off to sleep, despite it not being supper time yet. I dreamed that someone was standing in my room, sitting at the foot of my bed. I couldn't see, my eyes closed, but I could feel the weight. A hand, long and bony, gently brushed through my hair. I sighed. All senses slowly fadded away. I woke-up when my mom called me for supper.

I sat up in bed when something caught my eye. The blankets, at the foot of my bed, they had been crumpled slightly, almost like someone had been there...my eyes widened. I tried to ignore it, shaking my head. _It's all in your mind..._ As I got up and headed out my room, I could have sworn I felt that same static from last night reaching for me again.

**AN: Hello peoples of this world. I've actually been writing these chapters in advance! I think I'll get up to chapter 5 before I publish any of them...so this note will be irrelevant whenever this comes out... So yeah, here's my newest fanfic. All major characters introduced here. (Unless I add a villain, which I likely will, but that will come later.) Already, the formula is pretty similar to my other fanfics, but there's gonna be some big difference. Well, a few differences actually. I'm not listing all that is new or all that is the same. Wait... after #10, I think I'll be more comfortable with talking more about the details of this story...yes...#10...this is all planned in advance.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Slendy Chapter 3 Searching**

I couldn't sleep. I had probably been fueled up by that nap I took earlier, but my mind was also preocupied. He...was watching me. He really was watching me. What for, I didn't know yet. I was dealing with a mysterious and inhuman creature that had been known to kill. I had seen him kill firsthand. I didn't know the extent of his powers. I didn't know his motives. Was he planning to kill me? Or...no. That's not possible.

I sat up. I knew I wouldn't be able to find rest. I opened my window and crawled outside. I didn't care if I wasn't wearing any shoes at the moment, or that I had to climb down the tree next to my window to reach the ground. I felt compelled to see him again. Was it that...oh, what did they call it? Slender sickness. Yes, slender sickness.

I slowly climbed down to the front yard, making my way across the grassy lawn. I felt a pulse of adrenaline go through me. I had never snuck out of home before. Each blade of grass, each pebble under my foot made me feel _alive._ And of course, I was gaining this sense of living from the fact that I was out at night after nearly getting killed by a drunk man in order to search for a beast that could kill me in a much more brutal way.

I shrugged off the thought and kept walking. I looked around from side to side, closing my eyes and feeling. Maybe I could feel that buzz I felt when he was around. Nothing. It was nothing but the usual sounds of night, like it has always been. I couldn't hold back the slight scowl of dissapointment I had.

I took a deep breath, briefly thinking about how dumb this was. I looked into the shadows around me one more time before I called out. "Slendy? Slendy!" Nothing but silence. No static. Nothing. I sat down on a rock in my yard, looking at the night sky. I don't know how long I stayed there.

I must have been staying there a long time because I noticed the stars had moved from where they were when I originally sat down. I looked around again. Sighing in defeat, I climbed back into my room and shut the window. I let myself flop down on my bed and sighed once more.

What was I thinking? What would I have said if he'd have actually showed up? "Hey, why didn't you kill me?!" This was silly. I smiled at myself. My smile fadded when I realized that I had nothing to say and only wanted to see him again just for the sake of it.

Sleep found me soon enough. I was able to escape my, I hate to admit it, obsessive thoughts. He wasn't there. He saved me once, probably forgot about it afterwards. _I'll be seeing you. _If only he hadn't said that... What did he mean?

I woke-up all too early, or maybe I had just gone to bed far too late. I didn't feel ready for this day. My mind was fuzzy and slow. I just wanted to curl up in my blankets and go back to sleep.

"Clair! Come on, you'll be late for school!" I groaned, rolling over until I fell out of bed and landed with a thud on the floor. The fall shook a bit more awareness into me and I was able to get up, get dressed and head downstairs.

As I ate breakfast, I glanced at the television. The news was on right now. I watched the news lady with her fake smile speak. "In other news, the somewhat random dissapearences at the local jail have stopped. It has been a while since any of the prisoners have gone missing. Nobody has been able to identify the source of the dissapearences yet, or where the missing people go. What we do know is that they are never seen again. Let's hope this has stopped for good, although most people believe we have not seen the end of this mystery."

I swallowed slowly. _Slendy... _It had been going on for years now. People randomly went missing from the local jail, even a few in a nearby prison dissapeared without a trace. People used to think they were just running away, but they were never seen again...and the number of missing people had gone well over a couple hundred in the past years.

Slendy... could he really be the cause? Then...the dissapearences stopped because he took that drunk man... So he was full and didn't need to go get himself a prisoner. I shuddered, but felt reassured at the same time. _So he goes after criminals..._ The thought interested me. It kind of reminded me of Death Note. Only Light didn't _eat _the people he killed. Yes, I was pretty sure Slender ate them. It was the most logical thing I could think of. Then again...what was logical about _Him_?

"Clair! Snap out of it! You have to go to school!" I blinked and looked at my mom. "Oh...sorry...I was lost in thought." I got up and walked out the door, heading for school. I knew today would be the same as yesterday: not holding on to any of the classes inside my mind.

I could talk to Zee about it...No. No way. He was my best friend and I couldn't risk losing him over some crazy talk about a tall faceless guy saving me from a drunk man on the way home. He'd never believe me. This was something I had to deal with myself...and with _Him._ If he ever wanted to show that lack of a face to me again...

He said he would. I guess I just have to wait. I looked to the shade of the surrounding trees as I walked. _I just hope I don't have to wait too_ long... I laughed silently. I must be the only person who actually wants to see that creature again, from what I've read. Maybe I was the one idiot out there after all... Then again... I gulped. I hope I'm right about him only going after criminals.


	4. Chapter 4

**Slendy Chapter 4 Lack of Sleep**

I yawned for what had to be the fifth time this class, and this was only my first class of the day. And that's not because it was boring, no, history is one of my favorite subjects. It's because of last night. I internally cursed myself. I had stayed up late, going outside in the midle of the night only days after I was nearly murdered, all to search for a creepy foreign creature that could very well kill me himself. This was stupid. I yawned again.

From further in front in the room, I saw Zee turn around and look at me questioningly. He's worried about me...I guess he noticed my lack of sleep. Then again, who couldn't?

"Clair! Can you tell the class what caused the change of economy from fur to wood in Canada?" My eyes widened and my mouth hung open. "Uhm...well...that would have been...uh..." I was interrupted by an other yawn. Not like I knew the answer anyway... I should have been paying attention! I shouldn't be out chassing monsters and killers at night.

"Sir, that would be the continental block imposed by Napoleon of France." I turned to Zee. He had answered, getting the teacher's attention and sparing me from an embarassing speech. The teacher raised a brow and stared at him, as if he was still processing what he just heard. That old man... "Very well, Ezekiel." Zee turned towards me, a smirk on his face. I smilled to him gratefully.

After the bell rang, he walked over to me. We headed out in the hallway. "Clair, are ou ok? You look as bad as I do when I don't get my morning coffee." He smirked, trying to joke around and lighten the mood. I could tell, however, that he was concerned. I had always been good at telling how he felt about things.

I shook my head, remembering that he had asked me a question and I needed to have an answer for that. What would I answer? "Uhm...I couldn't sleep last night." A sad frown drew it's self on his face and he seemed lost in thought. "Are you maybe still thinking about the british guy?" His tone of voice was more of an accusation than a question. I lowered my head, looking at my feet.

He snorted, a sad smile on his lips. "Thought so. I can't believe you would fall so much for a guy you only saw for a few minutes when..." He trailed off and shut his mouth. I smirked. He kept his gaze on the ground too now, a shade of red creeping up to his cheeks. Ignoring what he almost said, I gave some thought to what he had managed to say. Fall for him... Fall for him? Was I really falling for him?

I noticed he was staring at me through some strands of his fine hair. I stuttered for a bit. "I'm...I didn't...I didn't fall for him. It's just...hard to forget him. Hehe..." I mentally slapped myself, only for that stupid nervous laugh at the end of that statement.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye, expecting to see an other sad smile on him. I was surprised when instead, I caught sight of this bizare playful gleam in his eye. Was he thinking of challenging this guy or something? He wouldn't have that look in his eye if he knew the guy wasn't human. Fear? Maybe. Shock? Definitely. That spark only lasted an instant. He was back to just that sad smile. I opened my mouth to say something, but the bell rang, making me jump a little.

Zee turned around and headed off in the opposite direction, only looking back to me to shout. "See you at lunch time!" I sighed and walked to my next class, forgetting what I was going to say. Was I even really going to say anything? I walked along, all the way down the hallway to science class. Only this class, since the teacher had nearly zero authority, I actually fell asleep.

I was shaken awake by some other girl in class as the bell rang. I gave her a thankful smile and got up and out the door. I walked down the hallway and, right as I turned the corner, crashed into someone. "Hey, watch it, creep!" I recognized that tone of voice. Nyla.

She was glaring at me with dark brown eyes framed in dull blue make-up. "Oh, it's Ezekiel's girlfriend." I clenched my fist but calmly answered. "He's just a friend... Leave me alone."

As I tried to walk past her, she stuck her leg out and I was too slow to avoid it. I fell flat on the ground, the wind knocked out of me. As I painfully sat up, I could hear her laughing behind me and slowly walking away.

"Clair?..." I looked up from the book I was picking up to see Zee at the end of the hallway. I had never before been so happy to see him in my life. He rushed towards me and helped me pick up my things. I noticed him picking up my note-book, which had opened in the fall. I felt anxiety knot inside me when I noticed it had opened to precisely one of the pages where I had drawn Him. Slendy. The sketch took up the whole page and had taken me a few classes to do.

I looked up to his face. He was curiously gazing at the page, his expression impossible to identify. "I...didn't know you had such an interest for the Slenderman." He closed the book and handed it to me. My mouth was hung open slightly. I picked up the book and tucked it away with my other things. "Um..y-yeah. Well, it's a really intersting idea..."

He looked at me a bit more, tilting his head to the side. "Hey..Clair. Trouble sleeping. Distracted. You wouldn't happen to be stalked by the Slenderman, right?" I was worried for half a second, but his smirk and tone of voice clearly told me he was joking. I giggled slightly and stood up. "No way. That stuff might be interesting, but none of it is real." He nodded and we began walking side by side.

For some reason, I felt like it had been wrong of me to say he wasn't real. I don't know why, but it did. He was very clearly real, and he had saved my life. _I can't believe you would fall so much for a guy you only saw for a few minutes_... Was I really falling for him? He wasn't human. He was a killer. I only saw him once. But...I knew I was. I knew that if I saw him again, that then, I would. I would fall for him.

The realization brought a worried and sad frown to my face. Zee didn't miss it. He gave me an other concerned look. We sat at our usual spot at the cafeteria. Most of lunch time was uneventful. It was only about halfway through that something happened...

Zee was stiring his soup, lost in thought. I was eating come cookies, also distracted, but then, I heard a scream. It was Nyla's scream. I turned around quickly to see her at her spot. She was hunched over, clinging to her head and crying in pain. What got to me the most was the very clear static in the air and the ever so slightly flickering lights. I gasped, my jaw hung open.

Slowly, the activity stopped and Nyla slowly sat back up, now only breathing heavily in shaky gasps. I turned to Zee. He was looking at Nyla with a bewildered look on his face. His evergreen eyes fell back to me. "Wow...about what I said with you being stalked by Slenderman earlier...I think I was talking to the wrong victim!"

I laughed. How could he just make a joke out of a time like this? But then I paused. He was...right. Nyla...was attacked by a slender. Slendy...He said he'd be seeing me again. _Him_ seeing me. Not...me seeing him. He was following me. But...what for? Right now, he seemed to be on my side. I just hope it stays that way...

After school, I went to Zee's house. Helen had baked cupcakes. She was a great cook. We climbed up the stairs to Zee's room. It was rather small with dark grey walls and dull olive curtains. In the far corner, there was a small bed with simple black sheets. The only furniture in his room was a desk with a computer and a lamp on it. Other than the Batman poster on one of his walls, the dark grey surface was only interrupted by the closet door. I never saw what was in his closet. He was always shy about it. I liked to think he was keeping a My Little Pony collection in there, since once, while he was gone to the bathroom, I snooped around his computer and found out he was clearly a brony.

I giggled a bit at the memory. He looked at me confused for a bit. I only shook my head. "I just remembered something funny I heard on television this morning." He nodded. I never told him I found out about his secret passion for magical horses.

All we ever did when I was at his house was talk for hours, surf the web, sometimes, we'd even walk in the wooded area close by for a bit. Today, we watched Pewdiepie videos. It was good to take my mind off things. Helen came up a few times to offer snacks and drinks. Before supper time, I thanked them and left.

As I was heading home, about halfway there, I started feeling watched. I looked around me, but didn't see anything. Nothing but the empty streets. The street lamps were slowly turning on one by one. It was dusk. The sky had turned a lovely shade of bright orange, dying the world in hues of red, brown and orange. I looked up to the sky, smiling. It was one of the nicest sunsets I had seen.

I turned West to get better look. Usually that was the point in the sky that had the brightest shades. I froze. Perched on one of the lamps, dressed in the same dark clothing as the day I had first seen him, was the Slender himself. I looked on, my mouth hanging open. He tilted his head and smirked, then faded away. He was there one second and the next, dissapeared in fine whispy black smoke. Behind where he was a few minutes before, I was able to contemplate the full beauty of the sunset.

I hurried on home, not thinking an other thought until I was inside. I ate my meal in silence then went up to my room and locked myself in there. I opened the window. A gust of cool air blew through, pushing back the fine white curtains. I leaned against the window sill, gazing off into the distance. I had a feeling that if I snuck out tonight, I would find him.

**Hey! My computer at my mom's house broke down...I still wanted to be able to post here so I changed my password and now I can use my account everywhere! So, here we go. It's March break now and I am at my dad's house. I'll be able to post more. Now, at this point, I'm writing the chapters in advance. At the time that I am writing this, I am also planning on posting chapter 1 to the site. You humans aren't going to see this chapter until like...four days after I wrote this. ;P ehehehe anyway, enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Slendy Chapter 5 Walk in the Park**

11 o'clock: sitting in my room. 11:20: My mom goes to bed in her room. 11:27: My dad goes to bed as well. 11:30: I can hear them snoring. 11:45: I open my window and sneak out.

I landed on the grass of the front lawn and started walking towards the sidewalk. I gazed up at the house across the street. They might find it strange if they ever caught sight of me sneaking out at night... I shook my head and walked over to that rock I sat on last time I snuck out. I gazed up at the stars, like I did last time, but this time, it wasn't long.

I heard a twig snap behind me and I instinctively curled my toes into the strands of grass that my feet reached down to. A familiar voice sounded behind me, ringing with that foreign trace. "You know you have to be the only person I met like this that actually wants to see me again." I turned around and saw him there.

It was then that I realized...I was at a loss of words. I had nothing to say. He seemed to be waiting, his fine and pale arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted to the side. Despite his playful look, his smile wasn't the most confident. Seeing his own anxiety somewhat reassured me. I stood up and took a few steps forward.

"I...uhm...I just wanted...to thank you. Y-yeah...thanks for saving me the other day..." He looked on for a few seconds that felt like hours before he said anything. "It...was nothing."

He placed a hand behind his neck and stared at the ground. In the darkness, I could barely make out his pale cheeks getting a shade or two darker. "Would you...like to walk with me for a bit?" My eyes widened. Now it was my turn to look on in silence before I managed to find an answer. Well, I had the answer right away, the hard part was getting it out of my head and into my vocal chords.

"I...y-yes. Of course." His back straightened out. Part of me wished he hadn't done so. He towered over me. We walked side by side, not really saying anything. We ended up in the park. I thought back to what he had said before. "You said I was the only person who met you 'like this'. What? You save girls from crazed drunks all the time?" He stopped walking and looked to the floor again.

"It's...no. I'll tell you an other time. It's complicated." I didn't try to get him to say it. Who knows what he could do if I accidentally got him upset... We continued to walk for a bit. I was startled from my thoughts when he spoke again, breaking the oh so comfortable silence. "You seem oddly comfortable with me. You know nearly nothing about me." I looked up to him. "Well...you gotta get to know everyone before you can say you know them." He smiled.

As we kept walking through the empty park, passing by the old fountain which sprayed it's fine mist over us as it was carried in the breeze, I decided to get to know him a little better. "How old are you? I mean...it's kind of hard to tell when you're...you know...n-not human." He gave me sad smile before answering. "I'm close to 17 years old."

I stopped, my eyes wide. I'll admit, I had been expecting something at the very least over a century from all the stories I read. "You're...that young? But the myths depict you to be ancient!" He rubbed his arm, looking off into the distance. "There are many of us." This got my curiosity. He kept talking. "They're not all friendly...but the truth is, I'm one of those who are considered not friendly."

Every time he said something, it just shocked me more and more. "What? Why not?" He seemed to be searching for the right words. Finally he took a breath and answered, refusing to tilt his head in my general direction. I assumed he was avoiding my gaze. "Because...because I'm one of the few who kills...and the fewer who...somewhat enjoy it." He didn't move after that. He remained silent.

He looked so...guilty. Lonely as well. But...he had saved me that night. True, he killed a man in doing so, but it was to save me. I was willing to show him he wasn't all that bad. I walked over to him and reached out with my hand, gently poking his arm. He flinched at my touch, then proceeded to look down to me with incredible levels of curiosity. "You're...not affraid of me." I shook my head, even if he had said it as a statement and not a question. His smile returned. Slowly, we resumed our walk.

"You know, this is the first time I came out like this for a reason other than... hunting." The idea of him being a killer and so open about it didn't exactly make me comfortable, but I could tell in his way of speaking that it was safe for me to be around him. What he said saddened me. He never left wherever he lived unless it was to kill? "Well, I'm glad you found a reason to leave your house for a reason other than murder."

He looked like he was about to laugh, but he clamped his mouth shut and dug his long pale fingers into his arms, his sharpened finger nails digging slightly into his flesh in a painful looking way. I raised a brow at his behavior. He just looked at me then turned away. As I looked back up, I saw a lone figure walking up the hill that was up ahead. I gasped and turned to look at Slendy, but he was gone. Nowhere in sight.

The person walked by, a man carrying a telescope. "My my, what's such a young lady doing out alone at night? Came here to look at the stars?" I desperately searched for an answer in my mind, then opted for the simplest one. "Uhm...yes. They're really nice tonight." The man's smile brightened and he walked on, looking happier. I heard him speak to himself as he walked away. "It's good to see kids these days taking an interest in good ol' astronomy."

I was about to turn back when a voice made me jump. "He's gone?" I looked around. I couldn't see anyone. "S-Slendy?" Slowly, a tall silhouette drew it's self in distorted air and his form became solid. My jaw hung agape. He grinned at my stunned expression, his long fangs glinting in the moonlight. "Neat trick, isn't it? Invisibility. Conveniant." I shook my head and smiled. "So that's how you managed to get to that bully at school earlier!"

He tilted his head to the side. "I have my ways of getting around undetected, but...You knew that was me?" I giggled. "Come on, I've been on the internet. I read stories on what you're capable of. Wait, do you even have the internet wherever you live?" He snorted. If he had eyes, he would be rolling them. "I'm a teenager. Of course I use the internet!" I giggled again.

The tense atmosphere at the beginning of our walk had died down to a peaceful and casual air. It was almost like I had known him for years. As the sky started to get brighter, I began to get tired. I tried to keep back a yawn, but it escaped anyway. He looked down to me. "Clair, you should go...h..home." His sentence was interrupted with a yawn from him as well. I smiled.

"Yeah. I guess... You look like you need sleep too. You know...if you sleep." He nodded, grinning again. Looking up to the stars for a bit, he then turned to me again. "I'll take you home." He reached a pale and bony hand to me. A flashback to the night I almost got killed played through my head. I looked up into his lack of a face and took his hand. I tensed as I felt an odd combination of numbness and static fill me. I blinked and we were standing in my room.

I looked around, my mouth wide open again. I looked back to him to see him smirking proudly, his back hunched forward slightly to allow him to fit in my room. "What...what just happened?" "Slenderwalking." He said the word casually, like it was the most normal thing in the world. Well...to him, it was. I felt like he was about to leave. I grabbed his wrist before, feeling him tense at the contact again. A blush crept up to his face as he looked down to me.

"Will..will I see you again?" He tilted his head. "Yes. You will." He freed his wrist from my grip and fadded away, or...slenderwalked away, as I should say.

I laid down in bed and fell asleep almost instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Slendy Chapter 6 Decaff**

It had been three days since I walked in the park, side by side with the Slenderman. Or...his seventeen year old nephew or something. I had slept much more easily these past few nights. I guess it was the reassurance that this was really a friend and not a foe. Still, he occupied a large part of my thoughts, although I do believe that was listed with various symptoms of something called 'slender sickness'. Slender sickness would be present in people who had been exposed to the Slenderman. I was glad I didn't have the violent bloody coughing fits or the memory loss...maybe he could choose which symptoms what people get, or maybe this whole sickness was all in my head...

I looked up from my meal when I saw a bag dropped in front of me. Zee sat down, giving me a friendly smile, but his eyes looked drained. Dark bags lined up under them, the evergreen shade of his eyes now much more dull. His skin had paled a lot and his hair was rather unkept. I winced when I saw him. "No coffee?"

He sneered and looked away. "Helen switched me to decaff. Says s'm'thin bout me gettin' addicted." The way he slurred his words didn't really help him if he was trying to prove he wasn't addicted, but I didn't exactly see him denying it.

I dug through my pocket and found five dollars. I looked up to the waiting line for the cafeteria. Not too many people. "Hey, I could buy you a cup of coffee if you want." His eyes brightened a bit and he smiled, but his smile fadded. "Won't do...has t'be in the mornin'." I put the money back in my pocket and rested back into my seat. "Well, if you insist."

He did this every time I offered him some. I know I didn't have a job, but just a few bucks for a cup of coffee that would help my best friend from falling appart really wasn't much. I knew not to argue with him when he was in a mood like this, even if I was offering to help him. He had a tendency to get irrationally upset and, on occasion, growl.

I watched him as I ate. He clung to his thermos as if his life depended on it, taking swift bites of his chicken noodle soup while glancing around nervously, as if a random passerby student would snatch his meal away. Slowly, his nervous eyes started to slow in movements until he looked like he was about to fall asleep while sitting there.

I returned my attention to my own food. As soon as I was done, I looked up, only to find Zee leaning his head against the wall, snoring. A trickle of drool went down his chin and dripped slowly on the table. I tried hard not to burst into laughter from the sight. I poked his shoulder lightly. His eyes blearly opened and he looked up to me. "I...fell asleep?" I nodded. He sat back up and looked down to his forgotten precious soup, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh...sorry."

We got up and started walking away. We had to pass by the cafeteria waiting line to walk out of the room and I briefly lost sight of my friend. As I looked around, I crashed into a boy who was carrying his tray of food. We both squeeled and fell to the ground, mashed potatoes and peas covering us.

"Clair!" I looked up to see Zee who rushed by me. I looked to the boy I had crashed into. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." He smiled up to me, the worry in his face dissapearing and his light blue eyes sparking with happiness. "Hey, you there, kid!" We turned at the gruff voice. The cook, an old woman, was pointing her large spoon type thingy at the boy I had crashed into. "You dropped your lunch?" Scared, the kid nodded. The old woman's features softened. "Well, get over here. I'll give you more."

Happy, the kid got up and walked towards his lunch, forgetting all about me. I stood up and made my way to a nearby sink, Zee following me. As I started washing the food off my shirt, Zee took some paper towels and started to scrub some off my sleeve. "Here, I'll help you." I looked to him and moved my arm out of the way. "It's ok, I can do it myself." He pouted and crossed his arms, splashing some soggy mashed potatoes onto himself now. He tilted his head forward, his bangs casting a shadow over his eyes.

"I said...I'll help you." I backed up a bit and he tossed the mass of paper towels he was using onto the wall. It crumpled and fell right into the sink. He angrily stormed out of the room, causing nearby students to look on in confusion and, for some, fear. I resumed cleaning my shirt.

I jolted up a little when I began to feel a light ringing in my ears, slowly building up to a gentle static hum. I looked around, but saw nobody. I smiled softly and whispered out one name. "_Slendy..." _

I didn't see Zee the rest of the day. I didn't think much of it for a bit, but then a new fear began to build in me. A horrible fear. What if...what if Slendy took him? The static I felt... it was him, here, watching me. He saw what happened. His ringing in my ears fadded after only a few seconds and I hadn't heard it since. Anxiety knoted my insides.

As soon as the last bell rang, I headed off straight to Zee's house. As I reached the small and secluded home, I rang the doorbell. I waited a few seconds before the door opened the reveal a very much alive but still very tired Zee. "Zee!" I exclaimed and threw myself at him, hugging him tightly. He tensed and backed up a little.

"Clair? Are you ok?" I released him from my embrace and looked into his confused green eyes, giggling slightly. "Yeah...It's just that I thought you had gotten eaten by the Slenderman." His confused expression went to a bewildered one, then to a joking one. "Did you take 'tic-tacs' from those two suspicious girls you told me about? The ones who hang out in the bathroom?" I laughed. He kept looking, slowly raising a brow. "You're not answering." I laughed again. "What? No! I'm just fooling around."

He grinned, a bit of life returning to his eyes. "Good, because so am I." His expression fell back into a more gloomy one. "Hey...sorry about earlier...I don't know what got into me." I smiled up to him. "That's ok. I'm used to it." His expression darkened even more and he turned around, walking slowly further into his house. I chassed after him. "Wait! I didn't mean that in a bad way! I meant it in a...a.. I don't know way!" He turned and smiled a bit. Suddently, the phone rang.

Zee walked over and picked it up. "Yeah? Hello? Yeah. She's here. Ok. I'll tell her." Hanging up, he looked back to me. "That was your dad. Something about it being your turn to do the dishes?..." I slapped my palm to my forehead. _I forgot! Again! _"Oh, looks like I have to go."

I walked back towards the door and started down the path. Before walking past the white picket fence in front of the property, I turned to face Zee, who was still standing in the doorway. "You get better!" He smiled and waved. "I will. Don't worry."

A few minutes into my walk, I felt it again, that static. I looked around, but I didn't see him this time. Maybe he was upset that I thought he would murder my best friend.

**AN: I wrote this at five in the morning. That is all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Slendy Chapter 7 Trust**

I went out to look for Slendy again that night. I saw him. I saw him, but I kind of wished I hadn't. I turned a corner and saw him sitting by the fountain in the park. He looked to be washing himself, dipping his hands in the water and washing his face. As I got closer, I had the horrible cliché luck to step on a twig. His head turned towards me at the sound and I felt a chill go down my spine.

Blood soaked a good part of his shirt, dying his neck red. A fine semi-dry line of it went from a quarter inch from his lips down his whole cheek. We both remained where we were, frozen. Nothing but the destressed crackle of his static could be heard. It felt like I had been standing there for hours. He fadded from existance, slenderwalking to some location that was unknown to me.

Most people would have gone home. They would have turned around an ran away, life saved by the guy or not. I didn't. I walked over to the fountain, looking at my reflection in the water. I spun around, looking all around me, but he was nowhere in sight. "Slendy? I'm sorry!"

I sat down on the edge of the fountain. The stone was warm under me. This was where he sat. I looked to my feet for a bit more, until I felt something, something like...the whole air getting a bit colder and a tiny electrical buzz for half a second. He was here. Even if I knew that, I flinched when I heard his voice.

"No...I am. I..." He didn't finish his sentence, just stood there awkwardly. I noticed he was clean now, wearing a different shirt than before. This one was white. I took a step towards him, which made him flinch. He looked down again. "Why...didn't you leave?" I tilted my head, thinking. Why didn't I leave? My mind searched for an answer, but failed to find one.

"I stayed because I trust you." His shoulders relaxed and he smiled slowly. "Well then, care to walk with me again?" I smiled and nodded. I pushed back the little incident to the back of my mind. I knew it wasn't something I should be talking about. We walked down the path again, going up the hill and just standing side by side for the most part.

I'm not sure when, but, at some point during our walk, we started holding hands. It wasn't until some time after that we started speaking again. "That boy at school...the one with the anger issues. You trust him too, don't you?" I looked up to him. He had the same general air to him as Zee did when he was talking about my 'mystery british man'. Could he really...no. He couldn't like me.

I answered his question with a strong nod. "Of course, he's my best friend." He nodded, seemingly satisfied with my answer. I decided to ask a question of my own. "You hurt that drunk man and Nyla, so far all people who have harmed or humiliated me since I met you. Why not him or the kid with the tray?"

He looked up to the stars, tilting his head to the side. "Because, the boy with the tray was innocent. As for your friend, he's innocent as well..but...I spared him mostly because of how much he cares for you." I stopped walking, nearly causing him to fall. I had forgotten we were holding hands. "Oh! Sorry...but...what do you...how do you know that?" He gave me a playful smirk. "Simple, really. I can sense people's emotions."

My eyes widened a bit at his statement and I felt my cheeks heat up a little. His smirk slowly turned into a dark grin. I looked down to the ground. "O-oh...ok..." He said nothing more, and neither did I.

After a few hours of our walk, I yawned, utterly exhausted. He, on the other hand, looked full of energy. I tried to keep up with him, but my thoughts were mostly fuzzy from my lack of sleep. He noticed. "Clair...Clair? I think you should go home." I shook my head. "What are you talking about? I'm...f...fine..." I yawned again. This time, I struggled to open my eyes afterwards. He crossed his arms and gave me an annoyed look. If he had eyes, he wouldn't just be rolling them, he'd be gazing to the heavens as if searching for holy salvation.

I let my eyes flutter shut again but snapped them open when the strangest sensation, a mix of warm and cold, contacted the skin at my waist. I looked down to see a dark and thick tentacle coiled around me. I looked back up to his lack of a face, fear ever present in the back of my mind. He lifted me off the ground gently. Suddently, I felt that tingle of slenderwalking overtake me.

We were in my room again. Using an other tentacle, he pulled up the covers and then gently laid me down in bed, tucking the covers over me. He sat down next to me, keeping a pale hand on my back and letting static fill my mind. I'm not sure how long he stayed after I fell asleep.

When I next awoke, the sun had risen. I looked at my clock to see it was 10 and panicked, until I remembered there was no school today due to parent teacher meetings being held during the day hours. I climbed out of bed and headed downstairs. As I ate my bowl of cereal, I listened to the news.

"Last night, an other inmate mysteriosly vanished, the first reported in the local jail the past three weeks. Charged with rape, Frederick Chance had only been present in the building for the past four days when he vanished without a trace sometime last night. Where these missing convicts go is still a mystery, one that will surely last a long time considering the lack of evidence."

I dropped my spoon, my mind flashing back to the way I had found Slendy last night. Washing blood off himself... coming back from killing. There were no doubts in my mind. He was the source of all the dissapearences. I was friends with a murderer...and I fully trusted him. More than just that, I was falling in love with him...

I...was really falling in love with him. Zee was right. But what he didn't know about my 'british man' was that he was not human, and a killer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Slendy Chapter 8 Drama **

I was glad to see Zee was in a much better mood today. He had a placid smile on his face and his eyes shone brightly in the most vibrant shade of green I had ever seen. His smile comforted me. When he was happy, he was someone very understanding that I always felt I could trust. The thought of Slendy being a killer troubled me. I needed someone to talk to other than him. I didn't know him that well and didn't know how his mood could be. Zee is relatively normal and he can get pretty wild... I decided to talk to Zee, since I trusted him the most out of anyone. I couldn't tell him about Slendy, about what he was though...he'd think I was crazy.

As we walked side by side, I saw him looking at me curiously. He could probably tell I was troubled. His cheerful smile fell slowly. I cleared my throat and spoke up. "Hey Zee...have you ever seen on the news...You know...all those people in jail that go missing?" He stopped walking and looked at me curiously. Sweeping the hair away from his face, he resumed walking. "Y-yeah. That stuff is all over the news almost every week. Why?" I mentally cursed myself for ever bringing this up. What excuse could I possibly come up with as to why I was suddently interested in dissapearences and murder? I couldn't back away now. I had to keep talking.

"Well...I was wondering...what do you think is going on?" He stopped walking again, his eyes suddently looking darker and a grim smirk on his face, his immaculate white teeth practically glittering. "Murder." That one word made me shiver. He blinked and went back to a concerned look. "Clair?..." I shook my head. I guess I could say one more thing that he he fairly deserved to know."It's nothing...it's just...I...I didn't tell you, but...that day I met the british guy, when I said he helped me with groceries...well...he kinda...helped me fend off a drunk guy that was about to stab me."

His eyes widened. "Wait, what?! You never told me this?" I looked down, rubbing my arm nervously. _That's not the only thing I haven't told you..._ But I couldn't tell him more, he'd never believe me. "Y-yeah...Sorry...I didn't want to worry you...But death and dissapearences have kind of affected me more since. I could be dead or missing too..." His eyes looked fearful and sad as he gazed back down to the floor. I guess he was trying to think of what he'd be doing now if I had died that night. He finally looked back up to my eyes. "It's...it's ok...I'm glad you're safe. But Clair, please...tell me next time you nearly die. I'm your best friend, for crying out loud..." He was back to his happy and cheerful mood, just like that. That was Zee when he was happy. He was happy for the day and nothing could change that.

I got my smile back. As we continued walking towards the auditorium, he spoke again, startling me from the silent walk. "So, what do YOU think happens to the people who go missing?" I had forgotten I brought that up... I turned to him and tried to give him the same look he had given me, but probably failed at it. "Murder." He smiled and chuckled slightly. We were so sadistic...laughing about murder... but we had never really been of those people who tabooed death. It was something to see Zee work on the disections in science class...a lot of people stayed far, far away from him. Maybe he wouldn't be terrified if he found out I had a crush on a killer... But he wouldn't be scared of him either, which could be bad for him.

How would it turn out, if you put a supernatural killer against a bipolar overprotective kid and made them fight? It amused me so much to think about it. I don't know why, but it did. Maybe because I think Zee would actually have a fair chance. He was a lot stronger than he looked.

We reached the auditorium. "Hey Clair, would you like to come and watch today? If you're not busy..." I nodded, smiling. I got invited to watch the performances from time to time. Even if I must have seen him act over a hundred times since we first met, he always had this shyness and uncertainty when he asked me. I took a seat in the large room and watched him climb up on stage. The troop for the drama club was of about twenty students of all grades. Out of all of them, only four were guys. I felt my eyes widen when I noticed the kid who had crashed into me at the cafeteria the other day. Of course, there was also Nyla... She walked around in her designer clothes, pretending she owned the place. She didn't know that pretty much the whole rest of the drama club despised her 'acting' and only let her join them because her parents paid for the class.

I had been offered to join them from time to time. I refused each and every offer. I was terrible at acting and lying. I could barelly keep a secret. It was a miracle that I hadn't gone around and told everyone about Slendy at this point. It was especially amazing that I hadn't told Zee. Speaking of Zee...I was always amazed by how flawlessly he could take on any role, practically becoming every character he was given.

He told me once his role model was Pewdiepie. He wanted to be able to keep his character no matter what happens, even if he gets terrified. This time, he was a German baker, and it was hillarious to watch him bring in every known German stereotype to his routine. He would hold out a prop loaf of bread and run around, chassing Nyla and yelling "NEIN NEIN NEIN!" I laughed. He broke character for only a moment to look at me, a fine smirk on his lips. Nobody else noticed. He was back in character and running around in no time.

His idolisation of me made me a bit uncomfortable at times, but I was glad it put a smile on his face. When Zee got dark, he got really dark. At the end of lunch time, we both walked off. I looked to him, still laughing a bit."Hey you were great today!" His smile brightened "Thanks. I'm feeling really good today. It helps." I smiled. Maybe I didn't return his romantic feelings, but I certainly did care for him. He was my best friend, after all. But Slendy...As I thought of who I did care for, I noticed, through strands of my hair, that he had a sad smile, but it was mixed with that strange playful gleam in his eyes he had been getting recently.

I guess he was as much of a mystery as Slendy.

**AN: Hey. Sorry people for the long wait. My computer at my mother's house broke down and I was unable to upload. I could see reviews on my phone and send private messages, but it was impossible for me to type up new chapters. I had already run out of pre-written chapters too. I might try to pre-write three this weekend, if I feel inspired. Anyway, the document editing thing changed, when it comes to submiting your documents. I don't like it... I wrote up this whole chapter then opened up the document to see how it turned out only to find the whole thing in one huge bloc of text. I had to do all the paragraph seperations again...Anyway, I know this chapter is kinda slow and not very story advancing, but every story has a few of those...I'll confess, I want this fic to be long and filler chapters are useful for that... In other news, someone has been reading my old fanfics and reviewing them. Thank you, mysterious stranger. It's good to see people take interest in my older work, although I have gotten much better. I've contemplated re-writing Nature's Spirit entirely, but I'm too lazy to do that and I've already got Slendy to do... Hope you found this chapter ok, next 2 will be much better, I promise. Whenever I post them...xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Slendy Chapter 9 Nightmares**

I looked on in horror. How did this happen? Zee stood as tall as he could, his black hair disheveled. His skin was paler than usual and his eyes were tired looking with dark bags under them, but he was snarling with rage. His hands were clenched into tight fists, so tightly that his nails must have been digging in his palms. Blood lightly trickled between his fingers.

Standing in front of him, there was Slendy. The being was far taller than my best friend. He was about two feet taller. His equally white fangs shone in the dim lighting of the park at night. He also dug his nails in the palm of his hands, but didn't do as much damage to himself as Zee did. His fists weren't what he used for fights. Eight black tentacles extended from his back and swirled madly.

The slender moved first, going for a swipe with sharpened finger nails, but Zee was faster than he looked. He ducked and kicked hard at the side of Slendy's leg. There was an audible snap and the creature snarled in rage. A tentacle lashed out and swatted Zee in the gut. He fell but stood up and kicked at the still downed slender's side. Again, a tentacle lashed out, this time, piercing my best friend in the gut. He colapsed to the ground, blood pooling from his wound. Despite their grave injusries, the two boys were still shouting at each other, screaming in rage and pain.

I stood to the side, powerless, unable to do a thing. My best friend and the guy I fell in love with were in a fight to the death, both having critical injuries and there was nothing I could do about it. Blinded by tears, I scramed as loud as I could. "STOP! PLEASE, STOP IT NOW!" I screamed and cried, but they would not listen. I don't even know if they could hear me. All I knew was that they were both dying, and only worsening their own wounds as well as inflicting new ones to their foe.

I screamed in agony along with them. WHY?! Why did they have to fight like this? How did this even start? I couldn't remember anything. That was when...everything just kind of slowed down. The bloody scene before me fadded to darkness slowly and light static entered my head, making me dizzy in both pain and comfort at once. In the darkness, there was a voice.

"Clair! Clair! Come on..." My eyes snapped open. I wasn't in the park. I wasn't at the scene of a violent fight. I was in my room, in my bed. I looked around, my heart still pounding and my breaths coming out in sharp gasps. I didn't even take the time to notice Slendy who was sitting on the edge of my bed, running a hand up and down my back.

"Clair, are you alright?" I looked up to his blank face. There was no snarl of rage or drops of blood or tension of pain. He was concerned. I laid back down, letting tears flow. "I..It..it was just a dream." I closed my eyes and let a slow sigh escape from my lips. It was all just a dream. His head tilted to the side and he looked at me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "What was it about?"

I looked down to the ground. "It was...you...and my best friend...you were fighting, but I don't know why. You were killing each other. You were both dying and there was nothing I could do." By the end of my sentence, I was crying again, shaking lightly with sobs. His mouth was open slightly in worry. "Clair...I...I c-would never do that." I looked up to him again. He handed me a tissue to dry my tears. "Why don't we take a walk to help forget?"

I nodded. He slenderwalked us to the woods. I had never been here before. It was a beautiful place, quiet and peaceful. Crickets were chirping and an owl hooted somewhere in the distance. As we walked, I noticed his thougtful look. He was barely paying attention to his surroundings. I could tell when I noticed a branch whip his face and he suddently looked up, clearly startled by it. Even in the dark, I could have seen it coming. I don't know if his night vision is better than mine. It must be. He's nocturnal, from what I can tell.

"Slendy?...Are YOU ok?" He looked down to me. There was silence for a few moments before he looked away. "Clair...I...No. It's nothing." I tilted my head in curiosity. This wasn't the first time he looked like he was about to say something but refused to say it. "No, please. Tell me." He looked back to me, his gaze on the floor. He looked like he was searching for something. Suddently, he looked back up. "I...was thinking...That my presence scares you. I don't want to scare you. Maybe...maybe you would be better off if I left."

I looked to him with wide eyes. _Leave? No! _"Slendy...I'd miss you so much if you left. You don't scare me! I swear! People have nightmares all the time!" He looked down. "You care for your other friend. I'm sure it wouldn't be too lonely without me." Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I care for both of you..." He froze, then a fine smile appeared on his lips. He stroked my hair lightly and I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

Too soon for my taste, however, we seperated from the hug and walked on. We came upon a clearing and I noticed a familiar note pinned to one of the trees. It had the operator symbol drawn on it with the words "Keep out". I smiled. He really was just a teenager, despite all his inhuman traits. My smile faded when I noticed the obvious blood stain on the dirt next to a stump that had been used as a seat. When was the last time it rained?...It hadn't rained since the last disapearence...

He must have noticed me, because a guilty look took over his features. I looked back to him. I guess I should ask, after all, I already knew he was a killer, I just wanted to know if he was _the _killer. "Slendy...y'know those people that go missing from jails and prisons in the area?..." He tilted his head to the side, his frown deepening. Yet, he nodded, telling me to go on. "Are...are you the one who does it? The one who takes them?" He remained silent for a few horribly long seconds before answering one word. The one word I expected, but it still chilled me. "Yes."

He looked back to the bloody stain. "I...it's my curse...but I don't kill without a mind. I pick those who would save the world in their death. I bring them here to do what I must... It's quiet and nobody ever goes here. It's my personal sanctuary. I never brought anyone to visit with the intention of them leaving. Except for you, of course. I trust you enough to know about this."

I looked back to him, feeling strange...happiness and pride? He...trusted me. He trusted me more than anyone else. This was his lair, the place he went to to do what he knew was wrong...and he trusted me with the secret of it. I hugged him again. "That's ok. You're still my friend." He wrapped his arms around me. "Friend..." I wasn't sure if he sounded awed or dissapointed. That dissapointment might all just be in my head though...

He slenderwalked me home after a few more minutes and I laid down in bed with only one bold thought in mind. He had trusted me, I would trust him. Next time I saw him, I would confess how I felt.

**AN: Hey. Glad I can finally update more! Now...some of you may know I have a DeviantART account...It's not really popular...but it's not the worst, that's for sure. I recently did a drawing featuring two characters from previous fanfictions, so I thought I should open up a link between these two fictional worlds, allowing a more free movement from my fanfiction readers and my art watchers. But because my dad found my DeviantART accound and shared a link to it on Facebook, meaning people I know can find my work, I'm not too sure about letting them see my fanfics...Believe me, there stuff that isn't meant to be shared with people I personally know... But I would be happy for the fanfiction comunity, those who have already seen some extent of my creepy stalker-ish nature, to view my more familiar means of expressing my emotions. My DeviantART username is SnowScales-IceFire. It's a mouthfull, I know... Comes from the character I associate myself most to: a white scaled dragon. Fire is my favorite element out of the popular four, but my favorite colors are those of cold, pale hues, like wind and water and ice. So I became the warrior of fire in the colors of the ice: IceFire. SnowScales was in refference to the coloration of the dragon's scales. So...you should check out my work if you want. I don't really brag, but I will admit that my drawings are well above average and probably lack recognition because...well...I only have one friend and kinda hate people... So yeah, feel free to enjoy that. http: _/ snowscales-icefire. deviantart. com_ / No spaces, of course. Thank you all, hope I get more dA watchers... and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one gets intense.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Slendy Chapter 10 Revelations**

Oh how I didn't entirely want to do this...but I was a person of my word. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I looked out of my window to the setting sun. It was Friday evening. I was supposed to see Slendy tonight, and, as I had told myself before, I had to tell him how I felt. So many scenarios were running through my mind...he could hate me, be disgusted by me, kill me... But he could also return my feelings... I shook my head.

As I laid down in bed, gazing up to my ceiling, I tried to think of what I had gotten myself into. I fell in love with a killer, and one who wasn't even human. And I barely knew him...but that was the strange thing about him. We had just met, but it felt like I knew him before. His personality and behaviors were so strange, so unfamiliar, but his presence was one that felt like I had known it all my life. I rolled around in bed, trying to think of how I could say it.

I didn't have much time to think because he appeared in the corner of my room, making me jump slightly. It was then that I remembered something else I had meant to ask him... He walked over to me, bent down to fit in my room. "Hey." He smiled to me. I sat up and tried to look where his eyes should be, but I struggled to do so. Even eyeless, it felt like his gaze had an intensity stronger than any human's.

"Slendy, last time I saw you, when I had the nightmare...You woke me up and comforted me, but...how did you know I was having a nightmare...I mean...why were you there?" He flinched and looked down. I let my curiosity rise when I notised he had a pink blush creeping up his snow white cheeks. "I...sometimes, when I have nothing else to do, I come here and watch you sleep. I...don't know why...You just...look so peaceful."

I blushed as well. I wanted to tell him something. _It's ok...I actually like it. Like I kind of like you... _But I failed to say it. Instead, I asked an other question. "Do YOU sleep?" He looked to me, his head tilted to the side and a confused look on his face, like he was looking at a five year old who just asked the most obvious thing in the world. "Of course I do. I get my energy from the same sources you do, except for the addition of..." He trailed off, looking back to the ground. He was biting his lip, unsure and nervous. I tried to ignore what he was about to say, but it was kind of hard.

I stood up and walked over to him. "Should we go to the park today?" He looked up and his smile returned. We slenderwalked to the park and walked around like we did so often. Our fingers intertwined early on, neither of us knew who had moved first. We both looked at each other when we felt the contact, blushing, before looking away. We did not let go.

I decided to ask more questions. Maybe I could find a way to slip my feelings into there. Plus, it could help me know him better. There were several things I wanted to know about him. "Is Slendy your real name?" He looked to me, seemingly unsure of what to answer. "No...it isn't." He turned back to look at the path, silent. I waited for an answer, him telling me his real name, but I understood he wasn't going to tell me.

"Why don't you ever ask me questions? Like...how I live, what I do... I ask you so many." He looked even more unsure and nervous. I noticed his back twitch. I suddently felt guilty about asking these questions. He clearly wasn't sure how to handle them. He opened his mouth and left it open for a few seconds before actually speaking."I'm sorry...I did not expect to be questioned out here today..." I looked up to him, a faint smile appearing on my lips when I noticed he was smirking. "I'm sorry. Can I ask you one more question?"

He nodded. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I looked on ahead, looked all around, looked up to the stars. How hard was it to just speak? I felt my cheeks growing warm. "Clair?..Are you alright? You're red." His concern and remark of my blush probably only worsened it, but I somehow finally managed to speak.

"How do you feel about me?"

He froze, even is breathing stopping. His blank gaze fell on me, his cheeks getting darker. "...What?" His tone of voice was almost a whisper. I clenched my hands tightly, only to notice that, because we were still holding hands, I was kind of crushing his long and bony fingers. They were starting to take a greyish tinge, but he wasn't complaining. Maybe he hadn't even noticed. I let his hand go and pressed on.

"I wanted to know because...because...I..well, I like you." I looked back up to him. He stood, silent and shocked for a few more minutes before a smile spread across his face. I didn't care if he had long sharp fangs, that smile was the most beautiful one I had seen in my life.

I don't know why I did what I did next, but my mind went on autopilot. I stood on tip toes, leaning in to kiss him. That was when he stiffened again, placing a hand on my chest and pushing me back down until my feet were flat on the ground. His smile had fadded to a look of pain, confusion and thought. I suddently felt anxious. What happened? He looked so happy, so willing to go on. Why was he doing this now? What if...he didn't like me...and his smile was just him mocking me..?

His shoulder shook and he looked away. "I'm...I'm sorry...I can't...It would be wrong." Tears started to well up in my eyes. The feeling his aura was giving me...he liked me "Slendy?... Is this...because of what you are?" He looked up to me ever so slightly before letting his blank face gaze down to the ground again. "No...it's...I just can't." He crossed his arms, digging his sharp nails into his pale arms, so harshly that blood was starting to drip down.

I let my tears fall, still looking up to him. I knew he liked me. I knew he did. Why? What was wrong? He looked like he was torn. Was there an other girl?... "Why not?" I asked, my voice shaky. He looked to me again, first in fear, but then...in resignation.

He sighed and what he said next, I will never forget. Not because of his words, but because of his voice...his voice...oh, how that will forever stay in my mind.

"I can't...it would be wrong because... _because you only fell in love with half of me._"

That last part of his sentence...he had said it...

without his accent.

And his voice...it rang in my ears, rang with this familiarity, rang because I heard it nearly every single day of my life and had been hearing it for years, and then so many conections made themselves in my mind.

I looked up in shock, confusion, awe and so much more emotions racing through me all at once. He looked to me and I noticed he was shaking, biting his lip. He backed away, about to slenderwalk away from here. I grabbed his arm and looked up to him again, forcing him to look back down to me.

"Zee?..."

**AN: This chapter was supposed to go up at 4 am, but my computer mouse died. I had to steal the mouse from the computer up stairs to write down here. Anyway, some of you who have read my other fanfics may have seen this one coming. I think I'll alter some older chapters to give less clues and make them seem less like filler now that I got to this point, because I really just wanted to get to this point ASAP XD sorry to leave you guys at this, but you'll probably only be seeing a new chapter next weekend... Mwahaha even unintentionally, I am evil.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Slendy Chapter 11 Explanations**

I looked up breathlessly and he looked down motionless. Neither of us were even breathing. It was only when a car started driving on the nearby road that one of us moved. The tall being standing in front of me seemed to blurr until he fadded to nothingness. However, I noticed that as the car passed by, his shadow was still present on the ground, extended even more by the headlights.

As the car rolled away, he reapeared slowly. Neither of us spoke for an other few minutes before he broke the silence with a heavy sigh. "Yeah...it's me." I had never been this confused in my life. How?.. But it made sense... He wouldn't let himself laugh because he knew I would recognise his laugh. His drama classes... Sometimes, it took him time to speak...like an actor searching for his lines... And how he managed to follow me in school unoticed... There was just one thing I didn't understand.

"How?.." It was barely above a whisper. I looked around nervously before spotting a bench, walking towards it. He sat down, although looking very awkward with his inhumanly long legs. I followed him and sat down too. He was still gripping his arms, but now at his elbows. The marks he had carved on them accidentally earlier were still very visible and slightly swollen, surrounded in drying blood. I winced at the sight of them.

"I...this is me, yes. The real me, by image. By image, power, and instinct. I'm a slender. The side of me you've known longer, known from school, that's the real me by mind. I... wanted to show you a few times, but I was always scared to show you this side of me because I thought you would fear it. Ironic how it's that side you fell for..." He had a profound sadness in his voice. I looked down to my feet, steadying my heart beat as I listened to him.

"When I saved you that day, I only hid my identity because I was affraid you would hate me if you knew what I was. You're my only friend and I didn't want to lose you... But when I found out you were actually falling in love with that side of me... I'm sorry. I took advantage of you. It's just...having you actually return my feelings for once was the best thing I felt in a long time..."

It felt strange to hear his voice coming from that strange image. Zee...was Slendy... I didn't notice I was incredibly tense, curled up on myself and shaking. He noticed my discomfort, trying to reach for me with his static, but stopping suddently. With an other sigh, he put his hand on his forehead. I then stared on in awe as his pure white skin began to become more human in color. He shrank down to a familiar height, black hair growing out and falling loosely over his shoulders, tangling around the hand that was now in his hair. He opened dark forest green eyes on me. They looked glossy, like he was about to cry.

I didn't know how to react. I didn't say anything or move. He looked back down to his feet, an other sigh. "It's...okay if you hate me...I understand."

And at those words, it felt like all had gone silent. All I could hear was white noise, my mind turning off for an instant. How could he say that?! My mind went back on autopilot, this time, slightly faster. I gripped his shirt collar and dragged him back towards me, pressing my lips on his. I hadn't noticed how tense he was. Slowly, he loosened quite a bit and returned the kiss. I wrapped my arms around him, feeling the slender's aura reach for my mind again. That static in my ears...I was finally kissing my hero, but it wasn't the face that I had imagined I would find myself lip-locked with.

When we broke apart for air, his eyes were as wide as the full moon in the sky above. His skin had gone back to white, except for the bright red that was rapidly staining his cheeks and neck. The static in my ears crackled incoherently as he continued to gaze into space. "Y-you kissed me..." His skin tone was returning to normal, although his blush seemed to only get darker. I blushed as well, averting my eyes.

"I...I fell in love with Slendy...and he was you." I noticed, from the corner of my eye, his shoulder straightening out and his head being held up higher, more confidently. "You still like me?" I smiled and let my eyes fall back on his. "Now, I like all of you." He smiled, the brightest smile I had ever seen. Even brighter than the one he had earlier. How had I never noticed how sharp his teeth were?...

"So...how does this whole 'slender' thing work anyway?" He tensed up again, the static dissipating from my ears. I think he only now realized he was generating it. I put my hand on his. "It doesn't bother me." He studied me for a few seconds before I felt the crackle return in my ears. He looked up to the moon, it's light reflecting in his green eyes. It was strange...he had eyes. Every other walk we took, I had to try to study a blank face. Now, I could look into his eyes. Not for long, however. He tilted his head, blacks strands of hair falling over his face and hiding his eyes from me.

"...I...well actually, I don't know what to call what I was born as. I looked human, but I already had the powers in me. As I grew older, I built them up, until I got where I am now. I can change whenever I want, but there are things I can only do when I'm in slender mode. Invisibility is one of those things." He then turned to me and gave me one of his typical dark grins. "I can still do this, though." I then jumped back slightly when four black tentacles grew out of his back and wavered about in the air.

His grin faded and the limbs dissapeared as soon as he saw my frightened face. I lifted my hand up slightly. "No! It's ok...I just wasn't expecting that." He tilted his head to the side a bit again before his placid smile returned. He looked up to the moon once more. "Clair, you kissed me...Does this mean...that we're together now? Like...a couple?" His tone was like that of a little kid asking if he could have a cookie and his eyes sparkled again with that watery look. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "If you want us to be."

He smiled once more and I could have sworn I saw a single silver tear slip down his cheek. I gasped when a black tentacle extended again, circling me slightly and bringing me closer to him. He was looking right into my eyes, a happy smile on his face. A blush was creeping back up his cheeks, matching the one I could feel on myself. He leaned in slowly and caught me in an other gentle kiss. It was longer this time, but slower and warmer, although he was still colder than an ordinary person.

As I looked back into his eyes, I managed to notice his skin was white again, this time, his hair thinner and his eyebrows barely visible. I giggled slightly. He tilted his head, confused, his features going back to normal. "I think kisses are making you go bald." He looked confused for a bit before he laughed too. "S-some of us struggle to keep our human image stable in moments of strong emotion. Well...That's what I heard...I haven't exactly met anyone of my kind since I was thirteen years old..." I looked at him questioningly. He got a pained look on his face. "I'll...tell you some other time."

I had forgotten about the tentacle he had wrapped around me. It startled me when he retracted it into his back. I was left feeling a bit colder without it's strange contact. We got up and walked again for a bit, going up to the fountain. I looked to the hand I was holding. Peachy in color with proportionate fingers...This would take some getting used to.

We looked into the fountain's water for a bit, enjoying the proximity of each other. I then sighed and brought up an other point. "So, how long have I been best friends with a serial killer?" He looked pained and turned away. "Since the day you decided I was your best friend... I never felt ashamed of it until you saw me washing the blood off myself here a few weeks ago..."

That last sentence felt almost like it was directed at himself more than to me. It came out like a question, like he was asking himself what changed. I then said something that I don't think I will ever be able to explain why I said it. "It doesn't bother me. I mean...If you need it...you never went after someone innocent..."

He looked to me with wide eyes, his mouth hung open. His bewildered expression made me realize what I had just said. Did I just tell my best friend...uh...boyfriend it was ok for him to kill people?! He brought me closer to him and kissed me again, lifting me off the ground in his tentacles. Something about his hold on me changed. I already knew, I don't know how, that when I would open my eyes, I would not see any eyes. And indeed, when I looked to his face, it was the blank one. The one I had fallen for in the first place. This was the first time I had seen his face up close. It was normally kept away, a good two or three feet above my head. The shape was the same in either of his images...

I smiled. "So this is what you meant that one time you said I had seen you 'like this'." He grinned with sharpened fangs. "Yes."

He slenderwalked me home. Apparently, he could only do that when he was in this form. As he sat next to me, soothing me like he normally did after our walks, I asked one more question. "Since you've always been a slender, for how long have you been watching me at night?" The hand he was running through my hair stopped. It was a few seconds before I got my answer. "About a year and a half now."

And with that, he slenderwalked away. I had managed to kiss Slendy...I mean...Zee.

**AN: It's my birthday today! Sorry I left you guys with a clifhanger like that...I wanted to put the last chapter up at 4am last weekend, that way, I could have posted this one during the day, but my wireless computer mouse ran out of batteries. If I could write chapter 10, it was only because I was able to steal the mouse from the laptop up stairs...I really wanted you guys to have at least that one... Thank you all for being patient... And I know that this is something that people would have seen coming if they would have seen my other fics, but it's probably one of the better ones in my series... Good introduction to my interpretation of slender. **

**PS: Check out my drawings on DeviantArt. My username is SnowScales-IceFire.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Slendy Chapter 12 Der Ritter**

I had seen Zee again over the weekend. It was...strange. Not only did I have to get used to the idea that I was now dating my best friend, I had to cope with him being Slendy... I felt hurt for a bit. The two people I cared for the most had both turned out keeping a pretty huge secret from me and actively lying to me...and that secret was that they were actually one single person. I understood why he did it, though...

Helen was unaware of what Zee was. I already knew he did not have parents, but I was never aware that Helen was completly unrelated to him. I would have asked him about it, but I could tell it was a pretty touchy subject, and I must admit, it came to mind once or twice that he might have killed his own family...even if he had sworn and so far proven that he didn't kill without a mind.

Speaking of killing...there was something I had managed to piece together from my time with him since finding out the truth about what he was. We were, as usual, sitting at our spot at lunch time. Zee was...not looking too good. His hair was slightly messy. He was a bit paler than usual, but not much. The early stages of his nasty moods. I looked into his tired eyes, a sad smile on my face. He blinked and tilted his head in curiosity.

"Zee, that morning coffee of your's...it wouldn't happen to be made from human flesh, now would it?" His eyes widened and he tensed up. Bingo. Wincing and looking back down to his sandwich, I felt his aura reach the edge of my conciousness. Since having learned his secret, I had been hearing his static much more often. I asked him why. He said that when I felt his aura, he could also feel my concious energy. My mind made him feel happy. After my first meeting with Slendy, he had been struggling nearly every single day at school to stop himself from reaching out to me.

I was startled from my thoughts by his voice. "Let's finish eating and go somewhere more secluded. I'll tell you about it." The drama club hadn't specifically called for Zee today and we still had a lot of time left, so we walked out of the building and to a nearby wooded area. He pressed a hand on a large tree before sitting down at the base of it, motioning with his head to tell me to sit by his side.

I sat and watched him take a deep breath. It still made me jump slightly when the tentacles came out. He extended one to grab a twig and began to fidle with it, handling it with as much agility and skill as one would with their hands. This was the first time I had seen the tendrills in daylight. Light passed through them like they weren't actually solid, or like they were made of stained glass.

He snapped the twig in one swift motion and tossed it away before curling his tentacle around a low tree branch. "It's my blood line. It dates back to medieval times. There's this old story that was passed down through my family. It's about the five first slenderfolk of Europe. It's a long story...but one of them, he ended up with a nasty issue. He had to kill and eat humans to survive. He eventually fled to Germany and called himself Der Ritter. The knight. All of his slenderfolk decendents have inherited his curse... They call them the Ritter Lineage. I am one of them. I got it from my mom."

I looked to him, saddened. What would it be like, living that way? Living your whole life knowing you had to end human lives to sustain yourself? Or having to watch your parents kill, knowing you would too when you grew up... He resumed speaking. "I...can last some time without feeding. The problem is, the longer I go, the wilder I get. It drains me of energy, limits my powers and limits my thinking skills... Ritters who go too long will eventually snap and go for a random kill. There's no telling how long it takes before that happens...That's why I hunt every week or so. That way, at least I get to choose who goes...and I don't end up ending the life of someone I care about..."

He looked down to his hands, probably imagining the blood of those he killed on them. I shuddered and yelped when I heard a snap. The branch he had curled his tendrill around had broken. He twitched a little and winced, looking at the severed branch. I grabbed his wrist and rested against him. "It's not your fault. You didn't choose to be born as a Ritter." He looked to me before turning his head and letting out a quiet sentence, barely a whisper. "_But I kind of enjoy it..." _

I winced from his words, sharply breathing in. He looked to me, pain in his eyes. "Clair...you're...you're an absolutely amazing person, to be willing to love me despite everything. I'm a killer, and one who has kept a lot of secrets from you." I kissed his cheek. "I don't choose who I fall in love with, like you didn't choose what you were born as, and just like you, I kind of enjoy it." He smiled. He rarely smiled when his mood started to get dark.

We walked back to school, just five minutes before the bell rang. Unfortunately, Nyla happened to be there, walking in the hallway right towards us. "Oh, Ezekiel. You missed practice today. Were you out having _fun times _with your girlfriend?" She made a gesture with her hands that made me blush and snarl in anger all at once. Zee was slightly paler, angry as well. "Oh, will you shut up. You're just picking on others because you can't get a date yourself, regardless of what you do."

Nyla froze in place, looking stunned. Nobody ever talked back to her like that. Zee pulled off an other bold move, wrapping an arm around my shoulder and placing a swift peck on my lips. The girl gasped. She darkened a bit before storming off. I watched Zee raise a brow at this, his mouth hung open before chuckling and finally laughing. "Uh, Zee? Are you alright?"

He looked to me, still smiling. "I read her aura. I've done it a few times actually...and guess what? Little miss perfect has a crush on this freak." I grinned from ear to ear again. "I don't think that's going to be any competition for me." He leaned forward and rubbed his nose with mine. "Hmm. I think not."

He was enjoying this way too much... Despite being in an over all fowl mood, he was still smiling, laughing and still had some kind of spark in his eyes. I guess...it was mostly because of what has to be his biggest dream come true right now. He gets to date me, and he has no secrets to keep from me. As for me...I get my hero, I get my Slendy...but it kind of comes with the awkward 'kissing you best friend' package... but he was indeed who I had fallen in love with...

It would take a lot of getting used to...and I could tell that this was not the end of the freaky stuff I'd have to deal with.

**AN: It's not my birthday anymore :( Oh well! Awkward thing about my birthday: even though all I ever wanted, all I ever trully wanted for my birthday, was for this one dude to just tell me happy birthday, my best friend got to kiss her long distance boyfriend for the first time. It's MY birthday and other people get what I would chop off my own foot to have... But I'm glad she's happy.**

**It's weird. I have this aversion to couples, feeling this horribled irked feeling when I see them and even throwing carrots at them on occasion, but all my fanfics are romance stories... Guess it's this part of my mind that labels love as only existing in fiction and hisses at displays of it in real life because they shouldn't be real. They shouldn't exist. Love is fictional...**


	13. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT: So somebody requested that I write lemon in this fanfic...This is something I have never published online before, but am not entirely opposed to. I was planning to have Zee and Clair get to it at some point in this fanfic, but it was going to be left out of the story, like I did in Nature's Spirit... So what I'll do is let you guys decide. If I get 3 reviews demanding lemon by chapter 19, chapter 20 is gonna have some action in it. If I get 4 reviews by then demanding I DON'T write lemon, I'll leave it out. Thanks you all' enjoy.**

**Slendy Chapter 13 The Problem with Clothing**

After school today, I decided to go to his house. Now that I knew his secret, we had a much faster means of transportation. We walked back into the slightly wooded area. I stood back as I watch him change into his other half, his arms and legs extending, his skin going white and his hair fadding to nothing. When he turned his blank gaze back down to me, he found me...laughing hysterically.

His head tilted to the side in confusion, only making the scene more ridiculous. "I'm hahaha s-sorry. It's just...haha...your clothes are like half your size dude. It looks so silly." He blushed, his mouth open slightly. Zee was the kind of person to wear long sleeves and pants. The thing is, now, his sleeves barely reached past his elbows and his pants were only a few inches below his knees.

He frowned, roughly grabbing my hand with long and bony fingers before slenderwalking us to a tree-heavy spot near his house. He changed back, a blush still present on his face and his eyes reflecting his annoyance and embarassement. I followed him through the door and up to his room. I sat down on his bed, watching him as he dropped his school bag in a corner of the room.

"Hey Zee, the other times I saw you, your clothes fit." He smirked, opening his closet. I looked in, for the first time, and was surprised by what was inside. On the right half, there were all his normal clothes, but on the left... a few shirts and pairs of pants made in the perfect lenght for his slender half. I looked to him, a brow raised. "My mom thought me how to modify clothing pretty early on. I could just look normal either way if I wear t-shirts and long shorts, but it's not my style."

I smiled, imagining him sitting on his bed as Slendy, sowing and in a state of deep focus. I looked back when I noticed he had removed his shirt. I blushed at the sight of his rather well toned chest. He looked up to me, smiling at my blush and tossed his shirt asside, letting it land on a pile of discarded clothing. He pulled out a shirt from his slender clothing section as well as a pair of pants. He slipped the shirt on and tossed the pants on the bed.

I giggled again when I saw his sleeves swallow his arms, way too big for him. He looked at the pair of pants and then to me, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "C-clair...would you mind turning around for a few seconds?..." I blushed as well, listening to him. I heard the rustle of fabric and watched his pants from the day land on top of the pile. "Ok. You can look back now." I turned and looked on the bed. He was sitting on the edge of it as Slendy. His clothing fit perfectly.

He had a white shirt on and black pants. I smiled as I looked at his dashing and elegant form. My smile turned into a wince when I noticed the various dark stains that were present on his shirt, too resiliant to leave in the wash. He noticed where I was looking and shot me an apologetic look, though it was hard to tell because of his lack of eyes or eyebrows. His aura reached for me, calming me.

I sat next to him, cuddled into his side. He sighed, as he often did before he had to tell me something about his darker half. "I...think I have to go hunting tonight. I know I haven't been feeling that dark, but I should never take chances with this." I smiled sadly, placing a light kiss on his cheek. He wrapped a tentacle around me. I felt more comfortable when he used them in this form. It just didn't look that right on Zee...

"I accept you." By the way he smiled, with a quiver in his lip, I guess he would have been on the edge of tears, had he still looked human. I traced the outline of one of the stains on his shirt, lost in thought. The fear I felt was nothing compared to the care. His blood thirsty half made me curious rather than frightened.

"Hey Slendy, have you...have you always needed to kill?" I wasn't sure how to ask that. I guess that was a question I never thought I would ask in my lifetime. He pondered my question for a bit. "..No. It only kicks in later in life. It's pretty dramatic when it happens for the first time. I still remember my first kill..." He stopped, looking down to me, tense. I wrapped an arm around him, looking up where his eyes should be. I wanted to hear it. I don't know why, but I did. I wanted to know all of him, no more secrets. I still had so much to learn...He looked into my face for an other few moments of silence. Three more tentacles wrapped around me. He took a deep breath and began.

"I was just twelve... I was walking in the woods nearby when this man walked over to me. He smelled bad and his clothes were dirty and messed up. I had seen him before. He was a pizza delivery guy. He must have gotten drunk on his day off." I kept my gaze on him, feeling the nostalgia that lined his static. The only image I could think of in my head was that time...when I first saw Slendy...the drunk man that nearly killed me. A chill went down my spine.

He resumed speaking. "The man wanted me to follow him. He tried to take me away. I was kind of far from home and there wasn't anybody around at that time of day, so I couldn't call for help. He grabbed my arm, and when he did...I kind of just...lost it."

He gripped his arms, looking down to his feet. My heart rate increased. "I lost all concious thought for I don't know how long. When I was back in reality, he was dead. I was in slender form and he was dead at my feet. His face...he had this look of pure terror. He was...cut open...chunks missing from him... That's when the taste reached my mind. The taste... so fowl but sweet at the same time."

His words trailed off, nostalgia and satisfaction layered with shame. He clenched his fists. I began to rub his back in slow circles, like a mother would do to a child...like he did to me when I had the nightmare... I paused when he started talking again. "I changed back and ran home. I didn't bother with the...body. I stayed in the woods so nobody would see me...nobody would see the way I was covered in blood. I got in the backyard to my house. My mom was there, gardening. As soon as she saw me...she dropped her tools, walked over and looked at me with this sad smile. I'll never forget that smile... She just said one thing: 'Who was it?'"

I looked on, silent. He had this faint smile on his face, but the energies given off by his aura were rather mixed and I wasn't sure how to react. I knew he wasn't really upset. I knew it felt ordinary and normal to him. But he was nervous...somewhat ashamed even...because he was scared of how I would react. His concern awakened more of the love I was still building for him. I hugged him, looking into his blank face. He tilted his head towards me, observing me. I leaned in and kissed him. It lasted several long seconds. He stopped when I felt him bite my lip, making me squeek slightly due to the sharpness of his teeth.

He moved back, blushing and looking away. "Sorry...I guess that's...my dark side taking over..." He sounded pained, but tried to make it also sound like a joke. Slight sorrow overtook me, but I smiled again and kissed his cheek. I rested my head on his shoulder and tried to piece together what to say next."You go do your hunting. Then, come see me." He smirked and hugged me, resting his head on top of mine. I went home a few minutes after.

As I walked down the road, a tiniest amount of static crackled in my ears and I looked to the roof of the building next to me, only to find the slender perched up there, looking down to me with a soft smile. He slenderwalked away and I hurried home.

**AN: I'm sooo tired...anyway, please vote for what I mentioned in my author's note at the top of the chapter. Ugh. I have this document here with the full plan of this fanfic and I always have a moment of mini heart-attack when I post a new chapter, scared that I will have posted that instead accidentally. That would be a pretty huge mistake xD Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Give me feedback.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Slendy Chapter 14 A Tale of Loss**

I woke-up to someone shaking my shoulder. "Clair?" I jolted awake, nearly shouting when I came face to face with a blank head. Zee sat by my bedside, a pained look on his face. "S-Slendy? What are you doing here? It's three in the morning." He observed me silently, his mouth open. He then spoke rather quickly. "Do...Doyouhavebandages."

I blinked, still half asleep. "W-what?" He sighed. "Do you have bandages?" I sat up, confused. My eyes then widened when I noticed a deep crimson liquid covering his shoulder. From the way it flowed...that was not a stain from a kill... Without speaking, I got up and rushed over to the bathroom, grabbing a first-aid kit and quietly heading back to my room.

He smiled to me greatfully, taking it from my hands. "Thank you... I..don't trust going back to human form in this shape and I don't want to bump into Helen like this while digging for the first-aid kit at my home.." I nodded, unable to shake the worry from myself. Why was he so...carefree? Did he get hurt like this all the time?

I sat down as I watched him fix his wound. He went to my window, rolled up his sleeve and stuck most of his arm out, pouring water from a plastic bottle over it. He used his other sleeve to dry it off and wrapped the bandage around it, wincing slightly. He handed me the first aid-kit, sitting down on my computer chair. I sat on my bed, looking up to him. "What happened?"

He looked to the ground. "I..I was attacked by an other slender." I tilted my head to the side. There were more? He looked back up to me. "Not a Ritter, like I am. He was normal...Looked young too. No way he's older than us. He...attacked me...screaming something about revenge." He looked away, his aura spiking to a sense of gloom and pain. I tried to think positive things. Maybe he could sense it from me. He looked up, curiosity on his blank face and in his aura.

"You're...really something, you know that?" I blinked in confusion. "What do you mean?" He smiled. "You tried to reach out for me with your mind, trying to make me feel better. Humans who try to contact slenderfolk back are likely much rarer than slenderfolk themselves." I smiled, feeling pride. My smile fadded, however, when I saw his had fadded as well. He was gripping his elbows. His sleeves were the kind that only reached the elbows, and since one was rolled up, his arms were exposed to his claw-like nails.

"That kid...probably lost someone to a member of my kind..." The sorrow that he generated in his static was nearly painful. I invited him to sit next to me on my bed. He did so and I cuddled into his side, inhaling his scent. The faint trace of decay should have frightened me, but it was overpowered by a warm aroma that seemed, to my memory, just like that of a forest on a nice summer morning. He spoke again, and I listened, my head still burried into his chest.

"Ritters don't go after slenderfolk...but slenderfolk can be with humans, and humans are prey. You see, our kind form unbreakable bonds with those we choose as mates. If we lose the person we picked..." He trailed off, a sob barely present in his voice. "A slender who lost their mate will die as well." I looked up where his eyes should be. There was clear pain on his face. I had a feeling he was about to go into a subject that was rather touchy for him...

"My mom...when I was just thirteen...my mom came back home from an other hunt. It wasn't something scary for me anymore, seeing as I hunted as well from time to time...only this time, she had made a mistake. It was an accident...but it was...a fatal accident." My breath caught in my throat. He never spoke about how his parents had died...never... He barely spoke about them at all.

"A slender, a man, arrived at our house later that night. He was enraged, and I mean...angry beyond any kind of concious thought...an anger worst than a Ritter's. His...his mate had been killed...by my mother. It was an accident..." An other sob. His chest heaved. I understood he would be crying if he had eyes.

"The slender...decided to have revenge. He snuck up behind my father...I was just getting a snack in the kitchen before going to bed when I saw this stranger in my house, holding my dad by the neck in his tendrills. He...he..." He trailed off, the sobs getting worst. I could guess what happened. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him as tightly as I could. Tears slipped down my cheeks.

"I heard...my mom's scream, coming from up stairs. It was the most awful, tortured and agonizing scream I ever heard. A broken bond is said to be the most painful thing in existance...She slenderwalked down, to the kitchen, her tendrills out. She looked about to kill that man, but she fell to her knees. I guess she didn't have anymore strenght in her. That was when...when he saw me."

I tensed, clinging to his shirt. "He...flinched. I felt it in the air then, this remorse...He looked at my mom, who was holding onto my dad, glaring at the strange man. He said one last thing before disapearing, I'm guessing to go kill himself. 'I didn't know you had a son...' I guess...he knew he had doomed me..."

He laid back, looking up to the ceiling. I laid next to him, putting my face in his neck. He spoke again. "My mom...asked me to pack my things...She called the cops, and while they arrived, she answered no questions and just pushed me outside. I was standing there, confused, holding onto this bag filled with everything that was important to me at the time. I didn't know what was happening... She...drove me to this building. It looked like a hospital. I wondered what we were doing there. I was about to ask her, but she pushed me to the door, giving me a kiss on my cheek. She told me to walk in and talk to the first grown-up I would see and they would take care of everything. I didn't know what it meant... She got back in the car and drove away."

I listened to him. His voice had taken a dead tone, sounding cold and empty. I could tell he never talked about this, or wanted to have the memories brought back. It clearly hurt him to talk about it. He sighed and I stilled, waiting patiently for the rest.

"That building...it was an orphanage... I wondered why I was there, I mean...my mom was still alive, right? Three weeks later...I was messing around when I found this newspaper...It was put in with other files that talked about me. The article...it was about my mom. She had driven her car off a bridge, not even twenty minutes after dropping me off there..."

I felt my jaw drop. I clung to him even harder, burrying myself into his side so tightly, any tighter and I would be sucked inside of him. He wrapped an arm around me, placing his head on top of mine. I was crying as well, at this point. "I-I'm here for you. I'll never leave you." His aura burst into a feeling of joy and he burried his face in my hair. The last thing I heard before falling asleep was: "It was pretty hard being a Ritter in an orphanage...I got really good at hiding what I was."

His tone of voice was so casual, like he had forgotten about the pain he had just brought back from the depths of his mind. Oh Zee...when you're in a good mood, nothing can shake you from it for more than a few minutes...

**AN: Well that vote was a landslide...hmm...I guess I have to prepare that scenario in my mind... I suppose writing lemon here might break the ice for me, then I might go add one to my one shot series for Nature's Spirit... hat might mix up the people that read that fanfic but not this one... Nature's Spirit is much more childish...more childish, but hey, stuff happens that was only hinted at in chapters...and that stuff might be fun to flat-out write. Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoy this chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Slendy Chapter 15 Dereck**

Our dates mostly happened at night time: in the park or in the woods. It was fun, walking around with the supernatural being. I was still slightly uncomfortable with the idea that he was actually Zee, but my love for him did not diminish. It actually grew. My feelings for him spread to his human side, and my new understanding of his past allowed for more care, more trust. He used to be an enigma to me, for his human half as much as for his slender half.

I looked to my side, down to the hand I was holding. White with abnormally long fingers, each ended in a pointed, grey finger nail. I looked up, way up, to the blank face that was gazing in the distance, a pleased smile on his face. The injury he had gotten on his shoulder from the slender he encountered while hunting was healing rather well. No human would have recovered that much after only two days.

We stopped by the fountain, gazing at our reflections in the water. It was a strange sight: a young human girl with this inhumanly tall being. It was strange, but it fit. I cuddled into his side, wrapping my arms around him. He wrapped a single long arm around me, along with two tentacles. Their contact no longer felt strange to me, but was a source of comfort.

A third tendrill joined, hoisting me up into the air so I was eye-level with him. Our noses touched and then our lips. His aura always flowed out when we kissed, no matter how good he was at keeping it to himself. When we broke apart, I smiled softly, looking to his loving smile. "I wonder what would happen if someone walked by and saw us."

He chuckled, lowering me back down so my feet touched the ground. "I could eat them if you want." I giggled. His thirst for blood still made me uncomfortable, but I realized it wasn't something I could change. It was a part of him, of who he was, and there was nothing that could be done to change it. It kept him alive. I doubt I would ever fully accept it though, or one day feel comfortable when he casually spoke about it.

He must have guessed what I was thinking about, because a tentacle softly curled around my wrist, my skin tingling where it touched me. The energy he was giving off was one of love and care. I looked up to him, smiling again. "Hey Slendy?..." He tilted his head in curiosity. "Were you born with these?" I lifted my hand, which had the tentacle curled around it and gave it a light squeeze.

He smiled and allowed his full set to extend. The eight black limbs wavered about in a mesmerizing way. "No, I grew them when I was 7. Hurt like hell and left me bed-ridden for almost a week." I raised a brow at this. "Do they still hurt when you use them?" He shook his head. "No. It actually feels kind of good now. It's just...you know when you get a small scrape? When the first layer of skin gets ripped off? It burns because the skin underneath isn't used to fresh air. I felt no pain after about a day and no longer feel pain when I let them out."

I nodded. It made sense. That was when I noticed his aura had changed. It had a bit of a pained feeling to it, mixed with humor. I looked up to him questioningly. He gave me a sad smile. "You still treat us like two different people." I paused. "What?.." He looked away. "When I'm like this...you still call me 'Slendy'. You still see me as two seperate people."

My mouth hung open. I hadn't even noticed... I gave him an appologetic look, holding on to the lone tendrill in my hand. "I'm just not used to calling this form anything other than 'Slendy'. Don't think it means I don't care about your human half. I.." I trailed off. The tendrill around my arm curled tighter, his head now tilted to the side. He looked down to me, waiting for me to continue. I guess he was feeling my emotions, knowing what I wanted to say.

"I...I love you. Zee." The tendrill coiled even tighter. I kept my gaze on his black sneakers, only feeling myself freeze in place when I heard him respond. "I love you too." I already knew he did...but it felt great to hear it. I was raised into the air again, pinned to a tree with his tentacles. He leaned forward and kissed me with more warmth and passion than before.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, returning his kiss, however surprised by his sudden wild behavior. His tongue tickled my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I allowed him in and began my own exploration of his mouth. I shuddered when my tongue brushed up against his sharp fangs. He tasted like mint. He probably brushed his teeth before coming to see me, seeing as it was night time.

We broke apart for air, breathing heavily. One of the tentacles holding me began to gently stroke my side, making me shiver. He was about to lean in for an other kiss when a voice interupted. "Are you aware you're with a monster?"

Zee froze, turning his head back. He lowered me to the ground, forming like a cage around me with this tentacles. He menacingly flashed his fangs, growling at whoever had interrupted. I backed away a bit, feeling strange. I had never seen him like this. So much...so much like an animal. I followed his gaze and felt an icy numbness go through me. An other slender stood there, arms crossed over his chest. He had a red t-shirt and black shorts. A dissapointed scowl was the only thing on his face.

He looked at me, adressing me and me alone. "Look at him. He's nothing but a beast. A killer." I clenched my fists. "Who are you?!" He tilted his head to the side. "Dereck." He was shorter than Zee, his voice more high-pitch than him too. I noticed a few fadding bruises on his legs and one on his arm. That was when I realized...this is the guy that attacked Zee...

The slender by my side seemed to calm down, the spike of animal instinct fadding. He stood straight, the tentacles that circled me now rising to threatheningly dance in the air. I managed to feel the slightest concern from him. Concern that I would believe the other slender's words. I hugged him and looked up, quietly whispering. "I love you..."

The other slender snorted. "You're a stupid human." I glared at him. "This is none of your business!" His aura darkened, his own tentacles extending from his back. I backed away a bit, my racing heart only calmed a bit by two tentacles wrapping around my wrist. Dereck looked up, now snarling.

"Your love might not be my business...but he certainly is."

We both looked on, confused.

**AN: I really hope I still have time to write an other chapter today. Dang it why do I always end up leaving you all with a cliffhanger xD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Slendy Chapter 16 Vengeful Soul**

The young slender took a step forward. I started to hear a high-pitch ringing in my ears. My vision was blurring, static at the edges. I hugged Zee, clinging to him as tightly as I could. He had an arm wrapped around me and I felt his stomach vibrate as he growled. When he spoke, his voice was harsh and held a dark tone to it. "What are you talking about?" His voice...it was not his normal voice. I suppose he was giving himself a more intimidating role.

Dereck paused, his face contorting in an expression of anger and pain. The tentacles from his back were motionless for a few seconds before they returned to a frenzied movement. "You freaks are the ones who give our kind a bad name. It's not just that either, it's personal. I recognise your aura, monster. It's the same as the demon who killed my mother!"

Zee froze in place. He wasn't breathing. It was like the whole air had gone still. He held on to me tighter and I grabbed his hand. He needed someone. I could tell he was thinking, just like I was. The human his mother had killed, the one that led to her own demise, was this kid's mom... Zee started breathing again, the tendrills moving stiffly around us.

"What do you want from me?.." His voice was quiet. Once again, on one of those rare occasions, he broke character. He regreted, even if he knew he did nothing wrong. The other slender snarled, stepping forward again. "Revenge." He lunged, forward, claws out. Slendy barely dodged, moving me out of the way too. I yelped, clinging to him. The slender turned towards us. He was only a few feet away. Zee wrapped four tentacles around me, moving me behind him. "She has nothing to do with this."

He tilted his head to the side and tried to lash out again. Dereck hit Slendy's arm. He hissed in pain, but still refused to move away from me. I felt warm tears slip down my cheek. I tugged on his shirt, but he didn't notice. He snarled at his foe and clung to me harder. "She's not my mate. Leave her alone!" The other slender looked intrigued, and so did I. He had vaguely explained what a mate was, and I recalled it was a single person he would choose, and one who he couldn't live without.

Dereck backed away a bit, but he swung a tentacle again, this time, aiming for Zee alone. I screamed and pulled on his arm, dragging him back enough for him to evade the powerful attack. The tentacle hit the sidewalk, making it crack slightly. My eyes widened at the force of the impact. I felt sick just thinking of what would have happened if that had hit Zee.

My boyfriend snarled in rage and gripped the other slender in his tentacles, throwing him backwards. He growled, holding onto my arm and I felt a numb tingling as we slenderwalked away. We were in my room. Zee sighed shakily and collapsed onto my bed. I sat next to him, cautiously looking at the dark bruise that was slowly appearing on his arm. I began to rub his shoulder in slow circles, moving my hand to his back and tracing along on of his tentacles. It surprised me when I heard him make a low sound in his throat, sounding almost like a purr.

He sat up, hugging me tightly, resting his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him. I shivered and yelped when he placed a kiss on my neck. He moved back, placing an other kiss on my lips. I let my tongue touch his bottom lip, but he moved back as I did so. My eyes opened, looking to his lack of eyes in confusion. His blank face held a look of pain and his aura radiated with anger, as well as regret.

"Don't...Ritters are...wilder than other slenderfolk. I don't want to do something...we might regret." Regardless, of how little time we had been dating, or his status as a serial killer, I doubt I would regret anything that would happen between us. Other than me ignoring his feelings all these years...I rested my head on his chest, nuzzling under his neck. He tensed from the contact. A tentacle coiled around me and pulled me backwards slightly. He sighed, looking away. "I can't make you my mate, not now."

I blinked, staring on. "Oh, so that's how that happens." He grinned, a light laugh escaping his lips. "I thought it would be pretty obvious." I nodded and laid down, having him lie down next to me. I wrapped an arm around him, resting my head on his chest. "Why?.." He sighed again. "If it weren't for that other slender...if I make you my reason to live, and he wants revenge on me, it would make sense for him to try to kill you. And if he managed to hurt me badly...your pain from watching my wounds would only be amplified to an unbearable point."

I closed my eyes and nodded against him. It was true. Until this problem was solved, we couldn't get too close. His instinct...it might take over. I shuddered at the thought. Before finding out Zee was Slendy, I would have never even thought of...that...happening between us. Yet, as we cuddled together, resting in the same bed, it didn't seem like a crazy idea at all...Warmth spread to my cheeks as I realized what I was actually thinking.

I thought back to the way he had kissed me earlier, before Dereck interrupted. If that slender wasn't here, would we really have..? His animal-like behavior at first...it was not triggered by a foe's presence, it was triggered by me... I shut my eyes, trying not to think about it too much. I guess he was feeling my emotions, because he started to run his fingers through my hair, filling my mind with soothing static. I hadn't noticed my ears were still ringing from that other slender...

The ringing in my ears cleared up, fully replaced by the serene buzz of his mind. It gave me a light, dizzy feeling in the back of my mind, but I didn't mind it. It was comforting and made me feel cared for. My thoughts were washed away by his mind, leaving me feeling like my own imagination had been given a massage.

I was almost asleep when he sat up, pulling the covers over me and placing a tiny kiss on my nose. "I have to go home now. I can't be found here tomorrow, or found missing in my bed." I nodded, grunting tiredly in response. He slenderwalked away, leaving me without his electrifying presence and alone with a new swarm of thoughts.

**AN: My best friend is gone to go see her long distance boyfriend from Ontario...they're gonna make out and pester me about it again, hurray. I hurt. I hurt inside... I'm here, writing fantasies on what my life could be like, meanwhile, my best friend gets to live them...y'know...minus the tentacles and cadavres and stuff... I'm happy for her, don't get me wrong...I'm just...unhappy for myself.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Slendy Chapter 17 Stalked**

I yawned, stretching. The teacher didn't notice me this time. Our history teacher was known for being swift and targetting anyone he suspected of not paying attention in class. I had been a bit preocupied last night, thinking about Dereck and all that. Zee was on a near constant lookout. I turned to him, seeing his gaze fixated on the window.

The old teacher at the front of the class was looking puzzled, picking at his ear every now and then. My guess was that Zee was keeping a read on him, acting like he was paying attention to class whenever the teacher was paying attention to us. His forest eyes fell on me for a few seconds and he smiled warmly. His static crept up to my mind, making me smile as well.

Not many people knew about our relationship. People who saw us suddently holding hands in the hallways began to turn and whisper among themselves. I couldn't really hear them, but Zee could. His senses were better than a human's. He looked around to the people around us. They would go silent and leave as soon as they noticed he had heard them. Even when he was in a good mood, Zee had an unnatural look to him that could unsettle people pretty easily.

We went over to our new usual lunch time spot: the woods. I sat down at the foot of a large tree, Zee sitting next to me. His head rested on mine and I breath in his scent. Summer morning with a barelly noticeable trace of decay...I briefly wondered if I would grow to love the smell of death because of him. He sighed and looked up to the sky, still visible through the branches.

I knew he was upset, really upset, since the arrival of this new slender. I held onto his hand, nuzzling under his chin to try to get him to speak. Since he started letting his mind reach for mine, I didn't really need to ask questions that often. He read my feelings and could guess what I wanted to say. I felt a twitch at the corner of my lip when I noticed his blush. He swallowed, looking to the ground.

"I...this kid...he's kind of getting in the way of something that I've been meaning to do." I felt a blush creep up my cheeks as well. I giggled nervously. "What? You're this mad just because you can't sleep with me?" His blush darkened and he stiffened, looking away. "N-no. No, it's not just that." "Not JUST that, but it involves that." He flung his hands into his hair, tugging at the strands. "Oh shut up! There's a reason behind it!"

I looked to him, listening. He tilted his head to the side and took a deep breath. "I learned a lot after I made my first kill. I was asking questions to my mom about everything. She brought up the thing about mates. For slenderfolk, a mate is someone you will share your whole life with. It's the only person who can fully have your mind mix with their's. A mated pair can hear each other's thoughts and speak telepathically."

My eyes widened, a brow raised. So if we did it, I could speak telepathically with him? I thought of all the advantages something like that could have. I cuddled closer to him, looking up into his eyes, wanting him to continue. He placed a hand in my hair, smiling. His bright eyes looked over to the horizon. "Ritters have an aditional advantage to forming this bond with a human. They will never kill the person they are bonded to, no matter what. Even if they hadn't fed for years and they were stuck in a room alone with a human they chose as a mate, they would not harm that human."

My jaw fell open. So...he wasn't just some perverted teen. He...wanted to do this to guarantee my survival. More questions began to build in my mind. I had had three boyfriends before in my life, but I never felt what I felt for Zee in the past. I wasn't a virgin either. My last boyfriend had taken care of that, much to my, at the time, best friend's dismay. I wasn't affraid of that. It's just...from what he told me, this would be creating a permanent link between us. I would have to spend the rest of my days with a killer, only to guarantee he would not kill me himself. No...not only for that. He loved me a lot, and he had loved me for a long time. I had fallen in love with him too...there was just one question I had in mind.

"Zee, if we do this...we'll be together for the rest of our lives...If...If we ever have children..." His smile fell and he bit his lip anxiously. I went on. "They could be slenderfolk, right?" He nodded. "I'm pure blood, so it's about a 75% chance that any children we could have would be born a slender." I looked to my feet, thinking of what to say. "And if they are, they'll be..." He squeezed my hand. "Yeah...They'll be Ritters like me. And even if they're born human, the slender gene will be in them and their kids could be born slenderfolk. If they are, they'll be Ritters."

I gulped, my eyes closing. I needed to think about this. It was so far in the future...so far, it was like it didn't even exist. But it did exist...and if I chose Zee, I'll have that part of my future decided, right now. I opened my eyes, looking into his. He had a look of anxiety to him. I kissed him lightly. "I...need some time to think...but I love you, and I doubt I'll say no when the time comes to make that decision."

His mouth hung agape, slowly going into a bright smile. He laughed lowly. "You don't know how many of us live their lives alone, if only because everybody who knows what we are refuses us." I hugged him. "You saved my life. You're a hero, regardless of what you have to eat."

We stood up ad began to walk back towards the building. As we walked down the hallway, I noticed Zee had a strange look on his face. He whispered to me, his gaze not moving from the floor. "Clair, that kid there, have you ever seen him before?" I pretended to lean in only to kiss his cheek, but I observed the person he was talking about through strands of his black hair. It was a young boy, probably in seventh grade. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was dressed in a plain t-shirt and long shorts. The look he was sending towards us...It was a death glare.

Zee and I resumed walking. I looked to my boyfriend, seeing him gazing at the windows in the doors that lined the hall. The boy's reflection caught my eye in one of the windows. He was following us... Zee cursed through his teeth, still whispering to me in a barely audible tone. "That has to be him! Darn it, he knows what my human side looks like. He could track me down easily now."

I felt a chill go down my spine. We ducked into our math class, watching from the corner of our eyes as the suspicious boy walked by. When the tall and faceless being attacked us in the park, I knew he was younger than Zee, but I did not expect him to be so young and small. I felt bad for him...but he was not exactly doing a good thing here.

I looked to Zee. "Now what do we do?" He sighed. "We can't really do anything, now can we?" We sat down, side by side, hand in hand, looking out the window, simultaneously thinking of one thing: Why can't we just get to date like normal kids?

**AN: It is past 4 in the morning and I AM MAD. My best friend asked me if she could Skype me earlier and I said yes. I ended up waiting for 40 minutes, staring at my screen, waiting for her to call. She finally called, yeah, but about an hour ago, I found out why she mysteriously stopped answering me. She, when she said she would talk to me, was actually giving her boyfriend a handjob. THERE ARE SO MANY THINGS WRONG WITH THIS WHAT THE HELL. 1)She promised she would do nothing sexual. (I want to experience things first :x) 2)THIS IS THE SECOND TIME SHE'S MET HIM IN REAL LIFE. 3) She was supposed to be Skyping me. SHE WAS THE ONE WHO ASKED. 4) She blamed her ADHD on it. Again, my dA rant on people blaming disorders...WHAT THE HELL, WHAT'S GOING TO BE NEXT? How could she be so irresponsible...? I trusted her... I don't know what to think anymore. She's my only friend. She's the only person I have left that I actually care about...and here she is...ditching me for something as stupid as _that._ Kind of just adds to my feeling of worthlessness...well, at least now, I will forever be able to call her 'Lefty' as a way of insulting and teasing her and she will never be able to complain about it to anyone without having to explain why I call her that in the first place. And now, thousands of people from around the world know that SHE FREAKIN DITCHED ME ON MY BIRTHDAY TO GO MAKE OUT WITH HIM AND RANDOMLY BACKED OUT OF A SKYPE CALL TO GIVE HIM A HANDJOB. But I still care about her...that relationship with him is probably not gonna last forever anyway. **

**BTW: wrote my first public lemon. It's in my Nature's Spirit One-Shot series. It takes place between chapters 21 and 22 of Nature's Spirit, so you might need to check that one out if you want story relevance. If you're just into random weird sexual actions, then you can just go read that...have fun, freak.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Slendy Chapter 18 Going too Far**

We had forgotten all about the kid we suspected to be Dereck by the end of the day. Zee's overall happy mood was all the more apparent since we were together. His fingers intertwined with mine was a strange new feeling, but one I loved. His skin was colder than that of a normal human.

We chatted about anything at all on the way to his house. "So who's your favorite pony?" He stiffened, the hand I was holding going rigid. He loosened up and kept walking, hiding his eyes behind his hair. "W-what are you talking about?" I playfully pushed his shoulder. "Aw come on. No more secrets. I know you like My Little Pony."

He sighed, smiling shyly. "Yeah. Ok. My favorite pony is Flutter Shy." I paused and started laughing. "What? Seriously? You're the man-eating killer and, not only do you watch My Little Pony, but your favorite character is the little cute one that talks to animals?" He growled lowly, but as a joke. "Slenderfolk are all connected to nature...But besides, she's just adorable. I guess sometimes I wish I could be as innocent as she is..."

He gazed off into the distance, his eyes having a dreamy look to them. I looked to the ground. Although I was very well aware he enjoyed the taste of human blood and felt power when he killed, he looked down upon his fate as a Ritter. I looked to our connected hands. If he chose me to be his mate...I could have children that would grow to be killers as well...

That's when an other thought came to mind. They could be born...human. Free of any powers and curses. Chosing a human to be with...could help him erradicate some of the Ritter blood. It was not a guarantee of having a normal kid, but if he ended up with a slender, he would know without a doubt that any offspring he would produce would be Ritters.

I noticed he was looking at me, feeling me with his aura. "What are you thinking about?" I blushed and kept my gaze on my feet. "Your offer to...mate." He frowned and looked away. I squeezed his hand more tightly, causing him to look back towards me. His eyes shone with a gleam of curiosity. "I'm not saying no. Actually...I see a lot of benefits...we just..." I then gulped, realizing that I had subconciously made the clear decision in my mind. "We just have to get rid of Dereck. Then, there wouldn't really be any dangers."

His shoulders straightened up, his mouth opening and his eyes looking lost for a moment before he smiled, then began to laugh. I noticed a single tear slip down his cheek. He had told me how difficult it was for his kind to find people who accepted them...

I looked up as we neared the house, but we did not know we were not alone. We walked in and went up stairs, sitting on the bed as usual and talking about anything. Both of us froze when we heard a woman's scream. It was Helen's scream. Zee looked white as snow, rage and fear spiking in his eyes and in his aura. He stood and rushed out to the backyard. I followed him only to freeze, just like he had frozen.

Dereck was there. His eight tentacles supported him off the ground like some kind of nightmarish spider. Helen had her back pressed against a wall, her eyes wide in fear as she looked at the unnatural creature that stood in front of her. The young slender lowered himself closer to the ground. "Sorry lady, this isn't personal, but you're in this spot because you raised a monster." Zee clenched his fists and walked into the yard, his eyes holding a feral look to them.

"Leave her alone! She doesn't know! She never did anything wrong to you." The slender turned, snarling at my boyfriend. "Oh, hey. I thought you would show up." He let his feet touch the ground, his tentacles snaking around and one flailing towards us like a whip. Zee moved me out of the way and snarled, changing to his other form. He growled audibly, his own black limbs sprouting and waving around in a mad frenzy.

I then noticed Helen who had paled even more and now clung to herself, her mouth open in confusion and fear. I rushed over to her while the two supernatural beings faught. The older woman was shaking and crying, holding onto me as soon as I got close to her. Through sobs, she spoke. "W-What is this? What's happening?!" I guided her back indoors, walking along the fence. The boys were too busy to notice us. I pushed Helen inside and ordered her to stay in. Turning back, I looked on in fear, standing in the doorway.

Zee was stronger and much wilder, but his height and tentacles were superior to the smaller and more agile foe. Dereck rapidly dashed across the yard and tripped Zee. He fell with a thud, but instantly wrapped his tentacles around the smaller slender's ankle and topled him as well. My eyes widened as I remembered my nightmare. Two young men, lying on the ground, tearing each other apart. I began to cry, without me noticing until I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked at the woman at my side. Helen was still obviously confused and terrified, but her caring instinct shined through. I smiled to her and resumed watching the epic battle that was going on right in front of me.

Dereck was about to claw at Zee, until his form began to waver, like water, and he fadded from sight. The young slender looked confused, looking around himself in fear. Something smacked the back of his head. Then it hit his side, and his leg. Dereck was on the ground, quickly. He realized he was not going to win this one and slenderwalked away.

Zee became visible again, shaking weakly and collapsed to his knees. I ran over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He was panting. When he looked up to me, his pained sneer turned into a gentle smile. I placed myself under his arm, helping him stand up. He looked down to me, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "Thanks...It's...draining to use invisibility for too long. I can't even use it anymore when I haven't hunted in a while." I nodded. The other slender couldn't turn invisible... I was about to ask why, but the foot steps behind me reminded me that we had a new issue on our hands.

I saw Helen walk by my side, looking upwards in awe. There was a moment of silence and stillness before Zee retracted his tendrills into his back, all except for one. He lowered it a bit as Helen raised her hand, letting her touch it's strange semi-transparent surface. The old woman looked to her fingers, then back up to the blank face. "Ezekiel..."

Zee gulped, digging his nails into his elbows again, like he had done when I had found out he was a slender. He shrunk down, his clothing fitting his new proportions, his head becoming covered in black hair and his skin darkening. His wide green eyes looked to the woman who had raised him with fear. He closed his eyes and turned his head down towards his feet.

"I'm sorry...But he was right...You raised a monster." I watched as Helen put her hand on the boy's shoulder, pulling him in a tight hug. "What I saw today was not a monster. That other one, that was a monster. You, you were a hero." Zee's eyes opened and he hugged her back. His gaze fell on me and I smiled, wiping a tear from the corner of my eye. Zee smiled and he hugged her closer.

The woman broke from the hug and looked back up to him, moving a strand of hair from his eyes. "When you had just turned 14...a bit after I had adopted you, I went to give you your stuffed animal one night. You had forgotten it downstairs. When I went into your room, you were sleeping...but you were sleeping like...like that. The way you looked earlier. At first I was scared, but I knew it was you. I placed the toy by your side. You went to grab it with one of those black things. It touched my hand." She held her right hand, her voice taking on a whispy tone as she spoke,

Zee's eyes were wide open. The air started to crackle with a sense of shock and awe. "Y-you knew?" The old woman laughed and shook her head from side to side. "The next day, I decided it had all been a dream. It seemed too unreal. I still thought about it all from time to time, wondering if maybe it had really happened...and you gave me my answer today."

Zee hugged her again, smiling even more now. She laughed. "I understand this is something you want to keep secret. I won't ask you any questions." With his face in her hair, he thanked her. I felt out of place in this moment... but it made me smile to see such a touching scene. Zee had always been rather distant from his legal guardian, I had noticed. I started walking back inside. Nearly silent foot steps echoed behind me and a black tentacle coiled around my waist, making me stop.

I looked back to see Zee, smiling at me. "Don't think I forgot about you." He brought me closer to him and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, just as he wrapped his other tentacles around me. I rested my head on his chest. "You think he's gone?" He looked away for a bit, worry passing in his eyes. He then sighed and looked back to me. "No. I don't think he's gone for good...but I think he knows I'm stronger. And now he's seen my special power..."

A dark smirk drew it's self on his face and he crossed his arms. I kissed his cheek and went home. I felt him watch me the whole time. He was worried Dereck would appear again... Thankfully, there were no signs of him.

**AN: I spent the whole night awake last night. Near five in the morning, I had a sudden inspiration to search up a name on Facebook...and boy was I glad. That one guy I had a crush on, my only other friend...I was right about his deranged ex hacking his facebook account. He has a new account, and one that perfectly reflects him. He's also happy now and dating a much more sane looking girl. All the anger I had left in me from the situation with my best friend just dissappeared right there. I'm so glad to see he's happy. I wanted to send a new friend request, but I'm so scared he'll think I'm some creepy stalker and hate me xD I want my friend back ._.**

**As for my best friend, I feel bad for having kind of shamed her on the internet. Truth is, I was just in shock. I was scared. She is the one person that matters the most to me and I was worried for her safety. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to her, and I tend to over react when she does something irresponsible. I always get that horrible thought in my mind that one day, her behavior could kill her...So I'm sorry if I kind of insulted her in front of thousands of fiction readers on the internet. I just panicked. It's really not that bad, what she did. A lot of people do worst. I don't want anybody to think she is a bad person, or that she has abandoned me. It's just that nobody can be as much of a forever alone as me, therefor constantly available like I am xD She has multiple friends and a love life. She is allowed to. I will slap her in the face if she sleeps with him, yes. Probably gonna track him down and beat him too. Yet, I will admit she is allowed to have a love life and have her own friends. Like I said, can't expect her to be as forever alone as me XD **

**Thank you for reading, thank you for understanding and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. Internet affection is the only random human interraction I accept...probably cuz I don't actually get to see you, hear your breathing and smell your bodily odors...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Slendy Chapter 19 It's about time** Of course he came back. We couldn't even go on a simple date anymore without being attacked.

We were in the park, as we usually were. Zee stood close to me, his long and pale fingers lost in my hair as he gazed into my eyes. I had really fallen in love with him. I was thankful for the one brief moment where he saved my life. That was the one tiny event I needed to gain feelings for him. His knees bent and he leaned in to kiss me. I could lose myself in these moments where his lips touched mine. It was only due to his wild instinct that we had to hold ourselves back. His instincts and Dereck...

I must have jinxed us by thinking of him. No sooner did we break apart that a sarcastic chuckle echoed through the air. Only this time...Zee had had enough. I could tell just by looking at him, looking at the tendrills that were slowly stretching from his back. The air gained a dark and electric feel to it as he growled. I was pushed asside, the back of my knees meeting the side of a bench. I sat down, seeing as I couldn't do a thing when it came to their fights.

"Why did you come back? You know I'm stronger. You know I'm gifted, too." Dereck tensed up, his tentacles twitching lightly. I noticed the frightened gesture, but I don't think he noticed it himself. The young slender snarled and stepped forward. "You know what I want! I want revenge! I want to make you suffer, like your kind makes everyone suffer! Like your kind made me suffer..."

He pounced. The agressive snarl on his nearly featureless face and his low growl told me he decided to take a few lessons from the last fight's winner. However, unlike him, Zee's wild manerisms weren't a display to look intimidating. They were a part of his actual personality. Four tentacles wrapped around the younger slender and pushed him to the ground, an other one whipping him across the chest. Dereck stood up right away and clung to Zee's leg, digging his sharp nails and drawing blood.

I winced, digging my own nails into my legs as I heard Zee cry out in pain. He managed to push the other slender away and pin him down with his tentacles. Before the smaller foe could free himself, I heard Zee shout. It was not his usual voice. It was a role. A role of authority. "YOU HAVE ALREADY HAD YOUR REVENGE!"

Dereck paused, looking confused, then, angry. "What are you talking about?! You haven't suffered! I..." "My parents are dead." I felt an ache in me at his tone of voice when he said that. He abandoned the fierce and powerful role. This, was the real Zee. Perhaps a side even I hadn't seen before. He almost never showed his true, dark emotions.

The younger slender had stopped moving. I noticed the tentacles that had been wrapped around him loosened up a little. Zee shook before speaking again. "A slender man, your daddy, most likely, killed my father. My mom killed herself afterwards. I was an orphan, _just like you_. I had to grow up and master my powers on my own, _just like you_."

At the end of every sentence, he lightly slammed his foe's back into the sidewalk. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but enough to show his raw emotions and superior status. I got up and walked closer as he kept on talking. "Actually, I had it worst than you. You just had to keep the fact you're a slender a secret. Not me. I had to deal with the burden of my killer instincts. I had to hide the fact I was a killer from the one who raised me like her own child. She still doesn't know. Do you know how hard it's going to be when I have to tell her? What more do you want me to live through?.."

I grabbed his hand. He was on the edge of tears...if he could cry. I thought neither of them had noticed me, but his hand squeezed mine lightly, his static running along the edges of my mind. I hugged the arm he allowed me to hold. He needed someone here to anchor him into the real world, so his emotions wouldn't take over. I looked at the younger slender. He had probably noticed me too, but his attention was on my boyfriend.

"But you're a monster..." His voice was barely above a whisper. He sounded lost and confused. I looked up when Zee chuckled darkly. "Maybe I am, but so are you." Dereck recoiled at this, his face turning into one of anger. His tentacles slowly rose upwards, ready to attack. Zee didn't budge, but I could tell he was also ready. One of his tendrills snaked it's self around my body.

"What do you mean, ME a monster?" I held onto Zee's arm more tightly. "You threatened to hurt my girlfriend and my adoptive mother, both of which are ordinary humans who never harmed you. You did it of your own free will. I can see why you'd have a grudge on ritters. Fair enough, but attacking humans makes you a monster, if that's what makes me one. Besides, you aren't cursed. This is your decision."

His calm tone of voice was the exact opposite of the emotional turmoil I was picking up from his aura. He was mad and horribly depressed, but also incredibly...hopeful...He wanted to beat this slender. Without violence. Hurting him...would only prove the idea that Zee was nothing but a mindless beast and a killing machine. I looked patiently as the eight raised tentacles lowered themselves and he seven coiled ones loosened up even more.

"I..I...I just...N-No! No... You...But you're..." Dereck stuttered. He clearly knew he was wrong for going after Zee, but it was so deeply rooted within his mind that he was desperately searching for a way to justify an other attack. It was aparent on his face, as well as in the aura he was too distracted to hide. It was frantic and burning the air in confusion and anxiety. The two clashing auras around my mind were starting to give me a headache. I smiled when the tentacle around me coiled tighter, a strange mental barrier surrounding me and giving me calm.

Zee let his opponent go, his tentacles disapearing into his back. He looked to me and smiled."I thought I was a monster. People have told me otherwise. Monsters will kill without reason. I won't kill you. If you're not a monster, you won't kill me." Dereck stood up slowly, his own tentacles not fadding, only tensing up more. I was brought closer to Zee, his arm wrapping around me too. We all stood in silence, waiting for something to happen. Dereck opened his mouth, as if to speak again, but shut it quickly. He vanished in a whisp of black smoke.

Zee releasd a heavy sigh, collapsing to his knees. I hugged him, lowering myself as well. The majority of his height came from his legs, so he was roughly the same height as a sitting human when he was sitting. We sat for several long seconds before I realized he was shaking and I was crying. He wiped some tears off my cheek and kissed it gently. I sighed and leaned against him, my eyes closing. Thank God, nobody got injured badly this time.

I looked to my side when I heard Zee chuckle. "He won't be back." My eyes widened and I sat up straight, my mouth opening slightly. He must have noticed my puzzled expression. "He's been given enough to think about. Besides, he knows he's too weak to win. He barely put up a fight this time. I'll take a guess and say it's all he's been thinking of since he lost his family. It didn't matter if he won or lost, so long as he sent a message. I don't think he knew what message to send, though..."

I looked up to the moon, just like he did. It was a full moon, like on the night where I discovered his secret. A blush slowly crept up my cheeks as I was reminded of something. I took his chin in my hand and tilted his head towards me. I closed the distance between us in a warm kiss. He abandoned all dark thoughts, angst from his past and regret at the pain he may or may not have brought to others. His arms wrapped around me and he returned my kiss. He eventually pinned me to the ground, kissing me with burning passion.

When we broke apart for air, he had a more...feral look to him. Not wild beyond control of his actions, mind you. I placed my hands on his chest, smiling up to him. "So...does this mean it's safe for me to become your mate now?.." He flinched, his cheeks turning bright red. His mouth opened and he stuttered lightly. "Uh...Uhm...y-yes. Yes. But, n-not here! I mean...we're in the park..." I couldn't hold back a giggle. He stopped speaking and his blush only darkened.

I pushed him back and sat up, cuddling into his side. "I know, Slendy. Doesn't have to be now either. Whenever you want to." He wrapped his arm around me again, along with a few of his slithering apendadges. His face was burried in my hair. I smirked when I heard what he said next.

"So...shall I take you on an other date tomorrow night?"

**AN: I hope I get to write the next chapter tomorrow...omg...I'd hate to leave you all one chapter before the moment you've all been waiting for. I'm sorry if you were expecting an epic battle or Dereck dying...I wanted this to be more of a moment of Zee proving that he is not really a monster, despite what others, and even himself, think. I also had no clue how to write this chapter, so...I was onyl focusing my thoughts on the next one xD Hope this wasn't too terrible. Thank you for reading. I'll probably upgrade this a little in the morning. Happy Easter, by the way!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Slendy Chapter 20 Nocturnal Citrus**

A bright blush refused to leave my cheeks as I laid in bed, watching the minutes tick away on the clock. I shut my eyes and rubbed my face, trying to calm my rapid heart beat. I know I had been the one to ask for it, doesn't mean I'm not stressed out of my mind. I was about to permanently link myself to my best friend, a link forged through sex. The thought only darkened my already red cheeks and I turned on my side, facing the wall.

I felt a drop in temperature and a brief pulse of static in the air. I took a deep breath and sat up to face him. He was rather attractive in the clothes he had chosen. He went for the nicest pair of black pants I had ever seen him wear, along with a pale green blouse that, surprisingly, had no apparent blood stains on it.

I stood up and walked over to him. For one of the first times in my life, I was wearing a dress. The top part was red and the bottom black. It had a black bow near the middle and I was wearing a black vest over it. He was looking me from head to toe, a content smile on his face, which was much more red than white. Without a word, I took his hand and we slenderwalked to the woods.

His territory was one of the most peaceful places I had been to. The only sounds I could hear was the sound of the nocturnal animals. The crickets, frogs and occasional owl joined together to create such a beautiful melody that I was close to wanting to fall asleep out here. Zee guided me to his clearing where I was awakened fully by what I saw.

A picnic cloth had been placed on the ground, a few candles around it. On it, there was a wonderful meal. Two cheeseburger meals from McDonalds. I giggled at his attempt at a romantic dinner. He frowned in embarassment and a tentacle slapped the back of my head. I rubbed the spot where it hit me as I followed him to our meal.

The moon was visible through the branches above and I leaned against my slender to look at it. He cuddled close to me, nuzzling my neck and making me shiver. He looked away and sighed, his face and neck gaining a pink tinge. "Helen is at home right now...She let me go out to see you, but I don't think I'd want to...bring you back home...while she's in the house." I smirked darkly and pinned him to the ground, kissing his lips. He gasped in surprise, looking at me in shock. I just smiled even more, laughing slightly.

I kissed him again. "There doesn't seem to be anybody else in these woods at night." His mouth opened slightly and he stopped breathing for a few moments. His ever present blush consumed his face and neck, making me laugh nervously and letting me feel my own intensifying blush. I leaned in for an other kiss, but I yelped as a set of tentacles coiled around my middle. I blinked and our positions were switched, him over me and me looking up to him. The moonlight shone behind him, giving the whole situation a strange dream-like quality.

Each times our lips met, it was with more and more passion. I had discarded his shirt and ran my hands along his pale chest. He let out an odd sound, similar to a purr. Many times, his sharp teeth found my neck, but never drawing blood. A cold breeze made me shiver as I lay on the ground, stripped of my clothing. He bent down closer, his eight tentacles forming a sort of barrier around us, pushing away the outside world. I held on to him more closely as he continued to repeatedly kiss and bite my neck. The static that crackled in the air told me he was no longer fully concious.

"You're really like a wild animal, aren't you?" I looked to his blank face in wonder as he bent forward to rub his nose against mine. His only response to my statement was a low growl. Our lips met again and I relaxed in his hold, only to tense up again as I felt him press against me. We broke from the kiss, but his forehead still touched mine, keeping us close. Our breathing collectively sped up as I hugged him tighter.

It was hard for me not to cry when I felt him slide inside me. My teeth ground together and I felt a few fresh tears slip down my cheeks. He gave out a concerned growl, rubbing his nose against my cheek. I took in steady breaths as I realized he wasn't really there anymore. Zee had shut down. This was the slender that was taking over, and the slender had some powerful instincts. For a moment, I was thankful that this was not my first time. My own thoughts rapidly died down, however, as I let the cocktail of sensations take over me as well.

Every movement was like lightning. Every contact left me tingling. His teeth didn't leave my neck, as if holding me in place. I arrived here thinking I would have to show him a few tricks, but I realized I had been wrong. I let my own cries join the chorus of the nocturnal world. He emited that purring sound again, making me giggle. I traced my fingers along his tendrills as he continued to thrust.

The crackle of static quickly became the only thing I heard and the impacts inside me, the only thing I felt. His tentacles shuddered and waved around in the air. I'm not sure how I managed to ignore, until now, the surreal factor of this situation. I was making love to a blood thirsty monster, and it felt amazing. My eyes rolled back as I felt the wave of energy go through me as I met my climax. He whined and met his own moments after. As soon as he did, I felt my mind become swarmed with static, the shock of it knocking whatever breath I had left right out of me.

He collapsed next to me, his eight tentacles limp and twitching. Both of us were trying to catch our breath. I listened to the crickets and focused on the rush of feelings that filled my mind. It was an incoherent stream of crackles and static where a single emotion ruled: love. Slowly, the thoughts began to fall back into order, only a dull satisfaction rising slowly.

I turned my head to the side when I heard him speak. "C-Clair?.." I smiled and kissed his cheek, my hands trailing along his chest. His blush returned. "That...that felt awesome." I laughed. Both of us flushed bright red from it. An other breeze seeped in through the trees, chilling me. I noticed him shiver and curl up a bit, telling me he also felt the cold. I sat up, only to wince and fall backwards a little, he caught me with a tentacle. _"Clair!"_

I smiled to him, reaching out to grab my dress. It was when my fingers met the fabric that I paused. Looking back to him, I noticed his own confused expression. "Did you just...say that?" He shook his head. No. He hadn't said it out loud. We got dressed and sat back down, staring at each other. He lifted a single tentacle and pressed the tip over my heart, sending a current of static through me. The flow of conciousness that had filled my mind became vibrant, euphoric. "_Clair..." _I gasped when I saw that he clearly had not opened his mouth.

A huge smile split his face and he laughed shakily. I could tell he would have been crying if he had eyes. I was dragged towards him and he kissed me. I wrapped my arms around him, just as he wrapped his tentacles around me. As I lost myself in the passion his kiss held, I heard one more thought go through my mind. _"I'm linked...I'm actually linked."_

**AN: Oooo you humans have been waiting for this. This isn't my first lemon. My first one was much more descriptive. Sorry if I couldn't post it last weekend. I wrote about half of it, but I had to leave to go back to my mom's house. I'm glad I got to write it now. You all get this! **

**I'd like to give a special thanks to Anerol Sevla who used part of my concepts as inspiration for her own work. I feel proud to have inspired someone. Your drawings are really nice too!**

**Now if my dA account got the attention my account did...but hey, a psychotic teen can dream xD**


End file.
